Vocaloid X, The Unwanted One
by Dark kisshu
Summary: The world is classified into groups. The populars, the failures, and the try hards that don't suceed. And then of course, there's me. When one of the populars, Kaito Shion, starts hanging around the X of the family, will it work out ok? What will the others think?
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, hidey how and haydey ho my fellow fanfictioners!**

**So I've been wanting to write a Vocaloid fan fiction for a while now, but sadly I could never think of a good idea. But one night when I was having insomnia (again) I starting thinking about possible ideas for a story and bing bang boom this little flower blossomed ^-^**

**This story might be short, only about 5 chapters or so, but I'll see how long I can stretch it out as I progress.**

**So anyway, I hope you enjoy this story! Let's go!**

_I watched as the taxi zoomed away, leaving a small cloud of dust behind to be my only company.  
Once it turned the corner and was out of sight, I turned on my heel and stared at the great house in front of me. It was huge, about seven stories high, and it was wide too. It almost looked like a hotel. No wait, scratch that. It __**did**__ look like a hotel, and from what I could see it looked clean and sophisticated._

"_So, this is where I'm going to be living now?" I quietly mumbled to myself._

"_It's so big and nice. I don't think I deserve this"_

_With a lightly shaking hand I slung my backpack over my shoulder and began to walk down the front walkway that led to the door._

"_Even the front looks nice. The grass is cut. There's a nice fountain that looks very clean. The whole place seems to just be sparkling"_

_Once I got to the porch, I stopped and hesitated before raising my hand in front of the door._

_Should I really be doing this? Should I really knock on the door and enter a new life? No one had noticed I had arrived; I could easily run away right here and now and never look back.  
But that didn't seem right. Sure I was scared but, I wasn't that much of a wimp that I would run away from this chance, from this opportunity.  
This was a great future for me, much better than one I could have with a normal life. And who knows? I could meet some great friends here. I could make great family here. Did I really want to run away from it all before it even began?_

_I held my breath as I knocked on the door and backed up a few steps nervously. My heart raced as I heard energetic footsteps run to the door._

"_Everyone! Everyone! She's here, she's here!" a voice called._

_Suddenly, before I could react to anything around me, the door flew open and I jumped a little in surprise._

"_Hi, hi! You're the new girl aren't you? You're even prettier than I imagined you! Please, come inside, come inside!" the girl said and grabbed my wrist._

_I yelped lightly as she pulled me inside and closed the door._

_Once I regained my balance and stood up straight, I looked the girl up and down._

_She looked…well…different, but in this house, what normal people would call __**different**__ really wasn't so different at all._

_She had on long black boots, a black skirt with blue trimming, a grey shirt and a teal tie, and black gloves that had…volume control buttons?  
But the gloves or the boots isn't what surprised me about her. What surprised me was that she had long hair that reached the floor in two neatly pinned ponytails. For one, hair shouldn't be that long; I mean could it even __**get**__ that long? Well, maybe if you've never cut it before. But beside the point of her long hair there was another thing that threw me off about her. Her hair was teal. __**Teal**__!  
It could be a wig, but it looked to real. She could have dyed it, but did hair dye even come in that color?  
I was so confused already and I hadn't been here for even a minute!_

"_Oh~ this is the new girl?" a man said from the doorway._

_My eyes widened in shock.  
Purple hair…purple hair?  
And it was so long and it looked so neatly cared for and so soft!  
He was wearing a white hakama and a blue under suit. He had on black boots with a blue line going through the middle of them and…was that a sword?_

_He pranced over to me and patted my head._

"_Ah~ your so cute! Say, what's your name?"_

_I blushed lightly as I opened my mouth to speak, but my heart was pounding too hard and I choked on my words._

"_Gak-kun, stop harassing the new girl!" the teal haired girl huffed._

"_Wha~t? I didn't do anything!" he pouted._

_The girl rolled her eyes and took my hand in hers._

"_C'mon, let's go into the dining room so that the others can meet you!"_

_Before I could protest, she dragged me across the room and down a hallway, the purple haired man trailing behind us quietly the whole time, and swung me into a large room._

_I looked around. It was huge! __**This **__was the dining room? It was so big, maybe the biggest room I had ever seen!_

"_Everyone, everyone! This is the new girl!" the girl beamed and latched onto my arm._

_I blushed lightly and looked down. I was so nervous; my heart was ringing in my ears. Should I really be doing this? Did I really deserve all this?_

"_What's your name?" a different man's voice said and I quickly looked up, being pulled away from my thoughts._

"_M-my, m-my name?" I stuttered out and smacked myself mentally for sounding so nervous._

_I had tried to hide my nervousness, but that quickly failed._

_The man laughed and said "Of course! We need to know what to call you! Unless, you want __**us**__ to name you, which is always a bad choice"_

_I held my right arm with my left hand and slumped my shoulders. I didn't know why, exactly, was I so nervous, I just was. I mean, here was a room full of weird looking people that I didn't know. Ones that I would soon be living with and perhaps making friends with. Did someone like me honestly deserve all this attention? All this sudden affection and change for the better?_

_The man looked me up and down as he waited for an answer. She looked different, but not as different as everyone here._

_Dark red hair with black tips hung down just a little past her shoulders and made her blue eyes sparkled and stand out. She had on a black off the shoulder shirt with the right sleeve being long and the right sleeve being short and both had purple trimmings. A red tie ended at her purple shorts with black trimming and her shoes, well her shoes were the things that made the outfit different looking. Well, not just her shoes but actually her whole legs. First off, there were fishnet stockings, but only a small portion of them were shown due to thigh high purple and black striped socks, and then all that was complimented by knee high black combat boots with red buckles.  
Really, it was one of the most different looking outfits that he had seen._

"_M-m-my name i-is…"_

_I looked up at the man again and held my breath. His blue eyes held curiosity in them and swirled like an energetic ocean. He had blue hair, a long blue scarf, brown pants and a long white coat-robe-thing._

_I swallowed my fear and held my head high, determined to look braver than I actually was._

"_M-my name i-is Maiya Tsuki Takahashi"_

"_Hoho~ that's a cute name" the man said with a bright smile._

"_Oh I guess we should introduce our selves now huh? My name is Kaito Shion, nice to meet you!"_

_He extended his hand happily and smiled. He seemed so happy; it looked like he was sparkling.  
I hesitantly took his hand in mine and instead of him shaking it, he pulled me into a hug and I gasped in surprise._

_My face flushed red as he let go and I nervously looked at the floor and took a few steps back._

"_Oh good job Kaito, you scared her even more" the purple man teased._

_Then he turned to me and said "I'm Gakupo Kamui, I was going to steal your first hug here, but Kaito already beat me to it"_

_I laughed nervously as he patted my head again and ruffled my hair lightly._

_The teal haired girl latched onto my arm again and beamed "I'm Miku Hatsune!"_

_There were a few more people in the room. A woman with pink hair, a woman with brown hair, two teenagers that seemed to be twins, a woman with long silver hair and a man with silver hair pulled into a short ponytail. They looked related, but they might not be. I would have to figure that out later._

"_I'm Luka Megurine" the pink haired girl introduced coolly._

_The brown haired woman pulled me into a headlock and noogied me while smirking. "I'm Meiko. Nice ta meet ya squirt!"_

_The two twins pulled me away from the woman and both hugged me at the same time._

"_I'm Rin Kagamine!"_

"_I'm Len Kagamine!"_

"_Nice to meet you!" they chorused._

"_N-nice t-to meet y-you too" I stuttered out._

_I looked towards the silver haired woman and she looked away nervously._

"_I-I a-am H-Haku Y-Yowane. T-this i-is my brother, D-Dell H-Honne"_

_I raised my eyebrow at the woman in confusion. Why was __**she **__so nervous? And her brother…he looked…almost angry.  
I smiled it off and hid my confusion._

"_Nice to meet you" I said brightly and the woman blushed slightly and turned her head towards her brother, whispering something too him that I couldn't hear._

_Gakupo chuckled and brushed the twins off of me who huffed in protest but nothing more._

"_I'll show you to your room" he said politely and motioned for me to follow him out of the room._

_Before I exited though, I looked back over my shoulder at the woman and her brother. They seemed caring and gentile, despite the man's harsh face, but they also seemed…distant…like they didn't really fit in with the group that I had just met._

_As I followed Gakupo down the hallway I couldn't help but start to think about my welcome here. Everybody seemed so nice so far, and so caring and like one huge family. Would I fit in? What if I didn't? Where would I go? I would still have to live here; there was no backing down now, but where would I seem fit? Seem needed?_

_Was this actually a better future for me like I had hoped? Like I had dreamed? What if it all failed in the end and I just ended up getting hurt, as I always did. I guess I would suck it up and go somewhere else if I had to. As long as the others around me were happy, my happiness didn't matter in the slightest. That's what I had made sure to tell myself before I came here, and that's what I would stick to until the end._

_We stopped in the middle of the hallway at a black door. Gakupo opened it and walked inside with me trailing behind him cautiously._

_I gasped in amazement as I gazed around the room in shock. The room was big with a window and a walk in closet. The walls were painted dark purple and dark red and the bed was black with red pillows. There was a black desk off in the corner, some black dressers and a flat screen T.V. at the foot of the bed. And when I thought it couldn't get any better, I saw a mini fridge next to the front of my bed. A mini fridge!_

"_T-this…this is amazing!" I breathed out._

_Gakupo laughed and said "We thought you'd like it. I helped design it and Kaito helped with the painting. In your interview you told Master that your favorite colors were black, purple, and red, so we wanted to style the room to your liking. Of course __**I **__was excited at the fact that you liked purple, and immediately wanted to help with your room! Say, do you like eggplants to?"_

_I looked at him confused. Why had he brought that up randomly?_

"_U-um yes actually, I love eggplants"_

_His face immediately brightened into a warm smile and he hugged me._

"_Yay! Now I have an eggplant eating buddy! Ah~ I'm so happy!"_

_I laughed nervously as another blush crept up on my face. I really wasn't used to this much contact, but at this house I would have to get used to it._

_He let go and said, "Well, I'll let you get settled in now. Come downstairs once you're done, you have so many more people to meet!"_

_I gawked at him. He must be kidding. There were __**more**__ people? How many more? He had said "So many", but what did that mean? Five? Seven? Ten? How many more people would I have to introduce myself to?_

"_H-how many more people?" I asked._

_He put his finger to his chin and stared at the ceiling._

"_Eto…let's see…mmm….off the top of my head there's….thirty five?"_

"_T-t-thirty five!"_

"_Oh well there's so many more than that but that's all I can think of right now. Well, that's not including the gender bends, the Engaloids, and the UTAUS"_

_My head hung in between my shoulders. More than thirty five. That was a lot of people. I really didn't like being all too social, but I guess in this house it didn't matter._

_Gakupo laughed and ruffled my hair again "Don't worry! It'll be fine and I'll be right next to you if you need me!"_

_I smiled and looked up at him._

"_Thank you Kamui-san. That makes me feel a lot better" I sighed out of relief._

_He laughed as he walked over to the door and held the doorknob in his hand._

"_No worries! Oh and you don't have to call me 'Kamui-san', just 'Gakupo' is fine, or 'Gak-kun' if you want"_

"_O-oh b-but I just met you and everything! W-wouldn't it be more polite to call you by your last name?"_

_He looked at me and cocked his head._

"_Now why would you do that when I'm your uncle?"_

_My eyes grew wide._

"_U-uncle?"_

"_Oh, Master hasn't told you? Well, if you're under the age of seventeen when you first arrive, you automatically get three family members assigned to you. You can always change them if you don't like them and you can have others signed into and out of your family. All you have to do is get a contract from Master and have you both sign it."_

_I stared at him in disbelief. Was he serious? He was my uncle? And he was __**ok**__ with that? But he had just met me! I didn't mind the slightest bit, he seemed so cool to be related to, but my shock was the __**he **__was ok with it._

"_Y-you said t-three. W-who are the other two?"_

"_Hm? Oh, Haku and Dell are your siblings. I'm guessing that's why Haku was so nervous; she's not used to having anyone but Dell. Don't worry though they're both really nice, even if they don't seem like it at first"_

_I looked at the floor nervously and rocked from my heels to my toes. This was all so new to me. I had never had siblings before, and now I had been __**assigned **__some. What if they didn't like me? What if they wanted to sign me out like Gakupo said they could?_

_Gakupo noticed my nervousness and smiled reassuringly._

"_Don't worry Mai-chan. They'll like you"_

_I nodded my head slowly and sat on my soft bed._

"_Thank you Kamu-…..I mean….uncle"_

_He smiled and closed the door. Once I heard him walk away I sprawled out on my bed and sighed.  
This was all so new, so confusing. The house was so big and so pretty, even my room was big. I didn't deserve all this; I wasn't even made by Master like the others had been. I had been the first human to be accepted into Vocaloid, so I was already different than the others by a long shot. Although I was classified as an official Vocaloid and had my own pair of headphones and even had a robotic voice now like the others, I still felt different. Just the fact of knowing that I was the only one to not be made by Master, knowing I was the only one that had walked in here knowing I didn't have a voice provider, it hurt. It hurt knowing I was different. It hurt knowing I wasn't like them. In my eyes, I wasn't a Vocaloid, I was an acceptance._

My eyes fluttered open as I woke up from my light sleep. I peered around the room; it was light and sunny, signaling to me that it was the afternoon. I shut my eyes again and pulled the covers over my head.

Why had I had that dream again? The memory of the first day I came here? I had been thirteen at the time, and it had been two years since then.

Everything had changed, everything had twisted, but in a bad way.

I coughed loudly and put my hand to my mouth.  
I was still running a fever it seemed. My throat burned with pain and my chest tightened with every tiny breath I took. My head throbbed uncontrollably and my heart beat rang in my ears.

Oh how I hated being sick, it was one of the worst feelings in the world. But what I hated more than being sick was being sick _alone._

Gakupo, Haku, and Dell were all at work right now and I was stuck at home alone with a stupid fever that I had had for a week now.

I held my hand over my mouth again as I had another coughing attack.

Oh how I wish I could just stop breathing. Then the pain could all go away, all the pressure and stress would vanish.

There was a loud banging on my door as a girl screamed "Maiya shut up will ya? Stop coughing already, no one cares that you're sick!"

I rolled my eyes. It was Miku again, my worst enemy of the whole house. How foolish I had been to think that she was nice. I knew it would all change eventually.

You see, as time progressed and I introduced myself to everyone, the thought still lingered in the back of my mind. The thought of being different. The thought of only being an acceptance.  
Gradually over time, people started to notice it to. That I indeed was different, that I wasn't made like them.  
All the friends I had once made, they all left, all vanished, so easily as if it didn't matter. Now, they all hated me, they were all cruel. Some didn't bother me but would simply just not acknowledge the fact that I was in the room. After a few weeks of this I stopped eating with them in the dining room. I would simply grab a plate and a small amount of food and walk back to my room and eat alone. Now, I didn't even do that. I skipped breakfast every morning now and simply had a cup of coffee. Lunch was always at 12:30pm sharp and it would normally end around 1:00pm. So I always waited until 2:00pm to tiptoe in the kitchen unnoticed and I would simply make a fast sandwich or have a small bowl of fruit. When everyone ate dinner, it was always 7:00pm sharp, so I ate dinner at 8:00pm. I would either have instant ramen, usually some leftover rice, maybe a piece of French bread to go with it.  
Whatever the Vocaloids ate that night, I didn't. I always ate something different. There were always leftovers from dinner, but they hadn't made that food for me, they had made it for all the others who ate and spoke together like a family.

Now, I was alone with my siblings, Haku and Dell, and uncle Gakupo. I was thankful that they hadn't left me when everyone else did. They truly were the nicest people in the world.

When I would cry in my room at night, Gakupo would always come and comfort me, seeing as he could hear when I was crying because his room was right next door.

"Vocaloids are classified into groups" he would tell me while wiping my tears.

"There are the populars. Like Miku, Rin, Len, Kaito, Luka, and Meiko. There are the Failures. Like Haku and Dell. There are the try-hards-that-don't-succeed. Like me and a few other people. Then there are the fan made populars. Like Nigaito, Kikaito, Akaito, and Taito, not to mention all of the gender bends. There's also-"

"But what about me, uncle? What group am I in?" I had cut him off once

He had shifted nervously, not knowing what to say.

I had looked down at the floor.

"I'm really that different. I don't even fall into a group. Not even into the failures. I'm the X."

"Well that is your number" he stated and pointed to the tattoo on my arm.

That's right, I was Vocaloid X. While others had numbers like "01" or "03", I had an X to forever mark my difference and to forever state my failure.

"So that's what I am? The X?"

Gakupo hugged me and I cried on his shoulder. It didn't make sense, just because I was different people had left me. It wasn't fair and it hurt so much. My small family had all told me one thing and one thing only. "You never trust a popular" and so far, they had all been right.

"Don't think this illness is my fault" I snapped at the girl at my door.

"Well just shut up! Your cough is annoying!"

"I thought you would be glad to see me in so much pain. Hey, maybe I'll die and you'll have to sing at my funeral"

"I won't even be at your funeral you li-"

"Miku, please stop harassing Maiya. She's going through enough already" I heard a man's voice say.

"But Kaito she-"

"No, I don't want to hear it. Go back to your room now I'll take care of this"

I heard Miku huff and stomp away, leaving an annoyed Kaito outside my door.

He knocked lightly and said "Maiya, are you ok? You've been sick a long time, do you have a fever?"

"Go away" I grumbled.

Why was he suddenly being so nice? Sure he had never been one of the people to tease me or to call me names or to occasionally hit me from time to time, but he still avoided me.

"But I want to make sure you're ok! Please unlock the door"

I grumbled and slid out of bed, my jacket draping off of my shoulders and my sleeves bagging past my hands. I slowly staggered to the door and unlocked it. Hearing the click of the lock, Kaito turned the knob and stepped inside.

His eyes grew wide and he gasped "Y-you look so sick! You're so pale and your cheeks are red!"

"K-Kaito. P-please *cough* don't worry I'm….I'm fi-" I had another coughing attack and couldn't finish my sentence.

Kaito put his hands on my shoulders and looked into my eyes.

"You're not fine. Have you been drinking water?"

I shook my head.

"Have you been blowing your nose?"

I shook my head.

"Have you taken any medicine?"

Again, I shook my head.

Maiya you need to do those things when you're sick or you could get even worse! I'll go get you some water ok?" he turned to leave but I grabbed his sleeve and held him back.

"No. I can get it myself" I coughed out.

"No you can't, you can barely stand!"

"Kaito I'm-"

A sudden wave of dizziness washed over me and my knees wobbled. I slumped onto the wall for support and my vision grew fuzzy.

"M-Maiya? Maiya what's wrong!"

I started coughing again, although this time I couldn't stop, and my head pounded furiously. I felt my nose running and wiped it with my sleeve. My eyes widened in fear at what I saw. My nose was bleeding, a lot, and Kaito gasped.

"Y-your nose is bleeding! Y-you're getting worse! Stay here I'll go call Dell and-"

I shook my head.

"No….no you….you can't….he's at work and he…he hates being disturbed" I panted out.

My legs and my arms were shaking now and I coughed even harder this time.

With another wave of dizziness, I felt myself losing my balance and collapsing in Kaito's arms.

I heard him yelling something, although I couldn't tell what for my head was spinning too much.

Maybe this was the end for me. Maybe now I would die and lose all the pain like I had wanted. But if I died, how would Gakupo feel? How would Haku and Dell deal with it?

"Maiya! Maiya can you hear me!" Kaito yelled.

I looked up at him. He was blurry and I couldn't make out his face.

"K-k-k-kai….Kaito it….hurts" I panted out.

My eyes slid closed as I heard his voice continuing to yell, but it simply blended in my ears and melted into my subconscious.

My head was still spinning and I could feel that my nose was bleeding even more now. Kaito was still yelling, but his voice was beginning to fade out and became quieter until I couldn't hear him anymore.  
And as easy as the world had grown bright, it grew dark, and I couldn't hear anything anymore. I couldn't see anything anymore, and I couldn't feel pain anymore.  
I had grown numb now and couldn't tell what was going on around me.  
Maybe now I would finally die. Maybe now I would feel something other than pain and hatred, maybe I would even feel happiness like the first day I had arrived here.

Oh, how I had made the wrong choice of knocking on the door.  
It would have been so much easier to just escape…to just have run away and never looked back.  
It would have been so much better to just have never met anyone and backed out of the future that I thought would be great, that I thought would be better.

I never thought that could ever make this bad of a decision.

**Man that took a while to write ^-^**

**Ok for those of you who are wondering, no, I did not die, I simply fainted. So don't worry your pretty little heads about it.**

**I'm not sure when I'll be updating because I have another story to work on and two others to start. That and I have homework and other things to attend to, so I apologize if I don't update for a while.**

**Review please and tell me how great, good, bad, crappy, or just plain shitty my story was.**

**See you all in the next chapter!**

**Bye Bye! ^-^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my fellow fanfictioners, have you missed me? No probably not ^-^**

**Hehehe anyway welcome to a new chapter of "Vocaloid X the Unwanted One"!**

**A big thank you to my reviewers, you guys are great ^-^**

**So anyway, sit back, relax, and enjoy the chapter! Let's go!**

I could hear myself breathing, but no feeling rushed through my body. My breath was slow and pained and I could feel my chest wanting to ache with every short intake of air I took.

I felt dazed, like I was still asleep and unaware of my surroundings. My head felt light, but my limbs soon started to regain feeling and ached with sorrow.

Maybe right now I was in the middle of living and dying. Perhaps this was the pain of finally losing life, although I always imagined it wouldn't hurt. Somehow, I had always imagined that death would be peaceful and would possibly feel nice. I never imagined it would feel like this, with pain surging through my body and with my emotions still swirling. I had always thought that death would be painless, and it would be blissful, but I guess even something like death couldn't be nice for someone like me.

I groaned lightly as I felt the pain return to my head and I was pulled out of my hopeful dreams. My throat burned and I could feel a cold sweat staining my forehead. I could hear the sound of a voice, but I couldn't make out what it was saying. My head was still spinning and it felt as if it were going to implode soon. After laying there for what seemed like a half an hour, which was actually three seconds, the voice I was hearing started to clear and I could start to make out what it was saying.

"Yes, she's with me" I heard faintly.

The voice was familiar. It was a man's voice, one that I had heard many times.  
Kaito. It was Kaito's voice.

So I wasn't dying like I had hoped? Instead I had woken back up from bliss and had landed back into the nightmare that I considered reality. That was a shame; I had finally thought that I had somehow managed to find happiness. But of course that was a joke, _I _could never find something as great as happiness.

"No she's fine I promise, she just fainted and-"

Silence.

"Y-yeah she got a nosebleed a-and then-"

Silence.

"N-no she's fine her fever broke. She's in my room sleeping and –"

A longer silence than all of the others. That wasn't a good sign.

I forced myself to open my eyes slightly and I winced at the pain of the sudden light that filled the room.

Once my eyes could focus properly, I saw Kaito standing with his back faced toward me and he was talking on the phone. I closed my eyes again. So I had actually fainted in his arms it seemed. I had thought that it might have been just a dream. But now I was in his bed under the soft covers and he was talking on the phone, telling someone that I had fainted. Maybe a doctor? That would suck, I hated doctors.

"N-no you don't have to come home from work I can take care of her until then, I promise"

Come home from work? Well that didn't make sense, why would a doctor have to come home from work? Unless, it wasn't a doctor? No it couldn't be, but then, who had he called?

"_Stay here! I'll go call Dell and-"_ I remembered sharply.

My eyes shot open immediately.

He had called Dell! No, this was so bad! Dell would have to come home from work and I would be in so much trouble! He had so much work already and if he came home he would have to make it up the next day on top of everything and he would be so angry with me!

Why had Kaito called him when I had told him not to? Why did no one listen to me?

My head began to spin again and my stomach churned with nervousness.

Despite the pain in my head, I jumped out of the bed suddenly and quickly snatched the phone from Kaito's hand.

"Dell!" I yelled into it and Kaito tried to grab it back from me to no avail for I pushed him back with my free arm.

"Mai-chan? I thought you were sleeping?" a voice came.

I relaxed as I heard the familiar, soothing voice, and slumped my shoulders. The voice was so familiar and calming and it filled me with peace and batted away the butterflies in my stomach.

"Gakupo~" I breathed.

So he hadn't called Dell. That was great news, but I was still mad. He shouldn't have called anyone in the first place. I didn't need someone to worry about me.

"I heard what happened, I'm leaving work right now and coming home" he said sternly.

"N-no you can't!"

"Why not?"

I hesitated for a moment; I really didn't have a reason as to "why not" but I just didn't need him skipping work to worry about me.

"Because I'm fine, I promise. I just had a little mishap b-but it won't happen again. Just don't come home from work, please uncle"

He sighed heavily and I could hear the annoyance behind his tone of voice when he said "you always do this, y'know. You always tell me you're ok when you're not. Don't you remember last time? I'm coming home right now and-"

"Please, Uncle, you can't" I pleaded, my voice cracking a bit with sorrow and guilt.

"I-I'm fine, really I am. Please, just don't come home from work for me"

Kaito watched me intently with curiosity swirling in his eyes. I simply glared at him and mouth 'I'm going to kill you'. He stepped back a little and smiled nervously, not sure if he should take me seriously or not. He really should though.

I heard Gakupo sigh again and I could just tell he was rubbing the bridge of his nose, a tiny habit that he had when he was annoyed.

"Fine, fine, you win, I hate it when you beg like that" he said after a moment of hesitation.

"It's two o'clock right now, I'll be at home by five, can you handle being alone till then? You're not going to faint again are you?"

"No, I promise I won't. Thank you uncle" I sighed happily.

He gave a slight chuckle. "Ok, I have to go now. Go back to your room; I don't want you hanging around Kaito. I'll check on you when I get home, bye Mai-chan. Oh and if it's anything like the last time you told me not to come home you're in big trouble."

And with that said he hung up and I could hear the faint beeping from the other line.

I placed the phone back on the receiver with a lightly shaking hand and stared at it for a while, thinking.

What if that had been Dell? He wouldn't have given up like that and he would be rushing home right away. I winced at the thought of him bursting through the room and running towards me with nothing but worry on his normally harsh face.

I couldn't stand seeing my brother like that. I couldn't stand knowing that I had caused him to worry so much that I had made him rush home from work to help me.  
No one needed to worry about me. If I died, I died. If I lived, I lived. It really didn't matter, at least, not to me.  
More people would be happy than sad if I died, and to me others happiness came first and my own emotions didn't matter. That might be the reason that I rarely smiled now, or even felt the slight tinge of warmness in my chest that I grew to know as 'joy'.

Right now I didn't know what I felt.  
I was angry at the fact that Kaito had called someone when he didn't have to. I was sad at the fact that I was so weak that I had passed out. I was happy at the fact that I had won the argument and Gakupo wasn't coming home. But what I felt most right now was fear. I was fearful of what Gakupo would do now. Even if he wasn't coming home, what would happen? What if he called Dell? He surly wouldn't listen when Gakupo told him not to come home; he was so stubborn like that!  
And if Dell came home he would either be angry or worried, and both I did not like to see him as.

My thoughts were interrupted as I heard Kaito shuffle nervously.

"U-um Maiya" he said faintly, almost as a whisper.

My head shot in his direction and I glared at him with pure anger and hatred.

"Are you insane!" I yelled, a little too loud for it hurt my throat.

"W-what did I-"

"What the Hell did you think you were doing! Why the Hell would you go and do something like that! What's wrong with you!" I snapped.

"W-well I had to call someone and y-you told me not to call Dell a-and so I figured I would call Gakupo and-"

"Why did you feel you had to call someone? I would have been fine! I don't care what happens to me!"

"W-well you should!" he shot back.

I stared at him, taken aback at his words. Had he really just said that? That I should _care _what happened to me? Obviously he didn't know me well. I didn't care what happened to me. Others didn't care what happened to me. In the long run, why should _I _care when no one else does?

I sighed and slumped back onto the bed. This was seriously a disaster that I didn't want to be facing.

I went to wipe my face with my jacket sleeve, when I noticed I wasn't wearing it.  
I looked at my arms and then around the bed. Maybe I had taken it off in my sleep on accident?

"U-um" Kaito fumbled nervously and I looked up at him.

"Y-you seemed hot so I took off your jacket but…" he paused as he reached in his pocket with a shaking hand and gulped lightly.

He brought out a wood-carving knife and carefully held out it out to me. My eyes widened in fear as my mouth fell open.

No…no way. How had he gotten a hold of that?

"-T-this fell outta y-your pocket"

I didn't even think first before I snatched it from his hand and held it tightly in my grasp.  
I stared at him for a moment before looking down nervously and gulping lightly.

This wasn't happening, no one knew I carried this with me, not even Gakupo, and now one of the most blabber mouthed people knew.

I mentally cursed. If only it hadn't been in my jacket pocket. If only I hadn't fainted.  
Now what would happen? Would he tell Master? That would be horrible; I would be in so much trouble! Kaito would tell Master, Master would tell Gakupo, Gakupo would tell Haku, Haku would tell Dell and then…well I didn't even want to think about what would happen then.

What would I do now? Well, I didn't really know exactly where this situation would take me.  
Kaito could always shy away and not tell anyone in fear I might hurt him, and for him that was the best option.  
If he even tried to go to Gakupo or Dell about this I could simply stop him with a threat. Now that I thought about it more, there were a lot of options in store for me.

"W-why do you have that?" he asked nervously after a moment of silence, pulling me away from my thoughts.

My eyes darted to his and I glared at him angrily, my crystal blue eyes cutting down his darker blue nervous stare. Without thinking, I quickly snapped the weapon open and pointed it towards his throat, earning a jump back in surprise from him.

Looks like I was going with the threat option.

His eyes widened in fear as I stood up slowly, inching closer to him step by step. He gulped as he backed into the wall and had nowhere left to go.  
Now what would I do? Would I hurt him? Would I cut him? Or worse…would I kill him?

He was the bigger person in this fight, and he knew that. He was stronger and taller than me by a long shot, but who _knew_ what I could be capable of?  
Gakupo trained me in martial arts, and I was said to be pretty good, although no one had ever seen besides my small family.

So here the man stood, trembling against a blue wall of a large bedroom with the tip of a knife pressing up against his pale skin, and a teenage girl glaring at him with eyes of blue lightning.

"If you try and tell anyone I have this…I swear…I swear to all of the higher beings than me, that I will make your life a _living Hell _just like mine. I'll make sure to stop you in your tracks before you can run to anyone for help, **do you understand?**"

He gulped and put his trembling hands up in defense.

"I-I won't I-I promise! C-cross my heart a-and hope to-"

He felt the cold metal of the knife press further to is skin and a trickle of sweat ran down his face.

"–a-and hope to die"

Looking into his scared eyes, I glared at him deep in thought. Should I really believe him? Kaito normally wasn't a liar, but this was me we were talking about. Everyone lied about me and sometimes even lied _to _me, and I couldn't afford to make the wrong decision.

His hands still trembled lightly in his sleeves and another trickle of sweat fell from his blue hair, down his pale cheek and dropped off his chin onto his blue shirt.

I had to suppress a laugh, seeing him like this was just hilarious. To think, a grown man would be pinned on a wall, trembling with fear at a teenage girl in front of him that he could easily take down if needed to, and looking like he was going to either pee himself or break down crying at any moment.  
I knew Kaito wasn't a wimp, and could stand his ground in a fight when he absolutely had to.

Hell, I remember the time where Kaito and VY2 Yuma had gotten into a nasty brawl and it had ended with Kaito as the victor and with Yuma bleeding from the nose and with his wrist almost broken. The living room had been destroyed though. Furniture overturned, the coffee table broken in half, two lamps shattered and the window had a huge crack going through the middle of it. Master wasn't too pleased, but Kaito was still proud that he had been able to stand his ground and win the fight.

But now here he was, trembling because of a girl that was weaker than him in every way possible, and up against a wall with his face as white as winter snow.

I scanned his face for any hints that he was lying, but all I saw was fear. His eyes didn't hold that special sparkle that they always had, and his face didn't have that goofy smile plastered onto it.  
I sighed lightly and backed up a bit. I had scared him too much, and I had to back off. Any more torment and he might break down crying, and then I would _really _get in trouble.

I snapped the knife closed and, seeing my jacket out of the corner of my eye hanging on his chair, grabbed it and slid it on and opened the door.

"Where are you going?" he asked, his voice still shaking lightly.

I didn't even look at him but said "Where does it look like? Back to my room of course. Gakupo told me not to hang around you, and I'll trust him on that. Thanks for your help Shion but if you'll excuse me I-"

He came up behind me and closed the door. "No you can't! What if you faint again? Stay here; I'll explain everything to Gakupo"

I narrowed my eyes and slapped his hand off the door. He was being annoying and it was pissing me off.

I opened the door again and without a word, slipped outside and began to wonder down the dark hallway and back to my room.

Kaito's room was still on the first floor like mine, but it was all the way across the house, and that was really bothersome. I was afraid that I would run into someone that hated me and wanted to pick a fight, that's why I never really left my room at all.

"Maiya, wait!" I heard behind me as I picked up my pace and walked faster.

I really didn't feel like dealing with anyone right now, especially a popular.  
Populars were the ones I avoided most, and just a few moments ago I had woken up in one of their rooms. Dell would be so mad if I didn't get out now.

"Maiya, wait up! Come back and rest, please!"

I tried to hide my anger, but do to my short temper I whirled around with clenched fists at my side and yelled "Go away! I don't need you telling me what to do! I don't listen to populars, so leave me alone!"

Kaito walked up to me calmly and put a hand on top of my head. He looked at me playfully and chuckled "I'm not sure what a _popular_ is, but I like the sound of it."

I turned on my heels and rolled my eyes "You shouldn't. Populars are annoying, aggravating, good for nothing attention seekers. They're the worst out of all the groups."

With a straight face, I walked away again and shoved my hands into my jacket pockets, returning my knife to its rightful place. I felt somewhat guilty for snapping at Kaito and calling him names when all he had done was help, but it had to be done. I had built a wall around me long ago and I wasn't about to let one slip up cause that wall to come crashing down so fast.  
And even if I _had _wanted to hang around Kaito, I still wouldn't. Not only would it cause _me_ problems, but problems for him as well.  
Normally people thought I was selfish for pushing others away so quickly, but really I did it to _help_ them.  
If a popular like Kaito was found hanging around the X of the family, who knows what would happen to him. He could be in trouble with other populars, with his brothers, with my family, and worst of all…with Master.

It was true, Master really wasn't the fondest of me, and if I had to take a wild guess I would say he was the one that hated me the most out of everyone, so it could cause Kaito a lot of problems.

Really, I wouldn't mind having another person to talk to other than my family. During week days, they were always at work and I was stuck at home alone, so I wouldn't mind a little company here and there. But it didn't matter what I wanted, and I had to keep Kaito safe from the others.

Kaito trailed at my heels and followed me down the hallway, ignoring the annoyed glances I was giving him.

Why was he still following me? Wasn't it obvious that I wasn't going to return to his room any time soon?

"_Why,_ exactly, are you following me?" I asked with a hint of annoyance.

He picked up his pace and walked next to me as we turned a corner into another long hallway and continued to walk to my room. This place was like a maze and you could easily get lost, even _if _you had lived here for a while.

"Because I'm not just going to leave you alone when you're still sick, and if you refuse to go back to my room then I'm following you to yours"

I huffed. "I have half a mind to just lock you outside, y'know that?"

He chuckled "Yeah? What's the other half?"

I shut my mouth. Huh, what was the other half? Hm, that was tricky. I thought about it for a while and looked at the floor. If I didn't lock him outside, what would I do? I certainly wouldn't hang around him for three hours, especially when Gakupo had told me not to hang around him at all.

"Hm…to let you in…"

His face brightened and I snickered.

"…and then jump out the window and escape"

His bright smile turned into a frustrated frown and he gave a slight huff. "That's not nice!"

I shrugged my shoulders "Who ever said I was nice?"

We walked in silence for a while, turning three times and crossing through the living room. Luckily no one was there and I passed by without any trouble. We walked past the dining room and past the kitchen; I didn't even bother to check if anyone was there, and then finally made a right and headed down another hallway that led to my room. Like I said, Kaito's room was across the whole house, and it was a bother.

To Kaito, I seemed annoyed, like I didn't want him there and just wanted to be left alone. But really, it was kinda nice having someone around that cared enough to help me out that _wasn't _Gakupo or Dell or Haku.  
Sometimes I actually wanted people to talk to, but seeing as no one wanted to talk to _me_ that idea didn't work out so well.  
I would never admit it, but having Kaito trailing at my side was actually nice and it made me want to smile.

Once we reached my room I swung the door open and stepped inside. Immediately, a cold air that had a hint of a coffee scent surrounded me and I sighed heavily. I loved being in my room. It was always the perfect temperature, cold, and it always smelled like coffee.

Kaito stepped inside hesitantly and silently closed the door. He peered around until he saw me with my back turned to him and looking around as well.

"Now now…where did I put it" I mumbled and walked around, scanning the bookshelves and looking on top of shelves and drawers.

"What are you looking for?" Kaito asked, following me with his eyes and not moving from his place in front of the door.

I scanned another bookshelf and my face brightened as I found what I was looking for. I pulled out a black sketch pad with red swirls on it and plopped onto my soft bed and kicked off my slippers.

"My sketchpad" I answered flipping it open and removing the pencil from the holder that it was resting in.

As I flipped through the pages absentmindedly I said "Oh yeah, you can sit in that chair if you want, Shion. Make yourself comfortable, I don't mind a bit."

After a moment of hesitation, he sat down in the plush chair next to my bed as instructed and looked at me confused. What was the sudden change of heart that I had? Just a moment ago I was telling him to go away but now I was telling him to sit down and stay. Was I planning a trap or something?

"Aren't you supposed to be jumping out the window now?" he teased.

I flipped to an empty page in my book and immediately went to work, drawing different figures and lines and such as Kaito watched me intently.

I shrugged my shoulders and said "Yeah well, what good is going outside? It's too hot and I hate it"

"Wont Gakupo be mad when he finds out that I was here?" he changed the subject and had a serious tone in his voice.

I didn't even look up at him and said "Yeah well, he's been mad at me before, I don't mind"

"No I meant, won't he be mad at _me_?"

The last word of his sentence lingered in the air like an unwanted bug and it made me feel uncomfortable.

This time I looked up at him with curiosity floating in my eyes "Why would he be mad at you?"

"Well _I _followed you when you told me not to. So really, _I _didn't listen, not you. So he would be mad at _me_, right?"

I looked back down at my sketchpad and narrowed my eyes. I started to brush the pencil across the paper again and tilted my head once or twice to find the right angle at which I could see the picture properly.

"Well, why would I tell him that? As far as he will know, it was _me _who begged_ you _to come back with _me_ even when _you _didn't want to."

He cocked his head. "What do you mean?"

I sighed. "Well, I would rather it be me than you that he's mad at, so that's the lie I'm going to tell him."

"What! No way, I'm not letting you tell him that!"

I sighed and rubbed my face with my hands. That was a habit I had when I got annoyed, like Gakupo would pinch the bridge of his nose or Dell would run his hand through his hair. Haku really didn't get annoyed often, but if she did she didn't show it.

"My my, this is going to be a bother" I groaned into my hands.

Although he was being annoying, I simply shrugged it off and continued to draw. Even if Kaito didn't want me to tell Gakupo that, I still would. If it got me in trouble instead of him then that was the best thing. I didn't need Gakupo going off on a rampage towards Kaito, I mean, they already didn't really like each other.  
Sure, there would be some days where they could tolerate each other and get along but for the most part they were always at each other's throats.

He sighed and looked around the room. It was different than he had remembered it, but of course the last time he had gotten a good look of it was two years ago when I had first arrived.  
The shelves were moved around and the bookshelf was in a different corner. The bed and the lamp and the mini fridge stayed in place but everything else had shifted around. Personally, he liked it better this way. It gave more room to move around in and everything fit perfectly against the walls.

He scanned the room until he saw the bookshelf and he stared at it curiously. It was full of so many books. Some big, some small. Some paperback and some hard covered. Most of them were either black or ranging from a dark blue to a dark purple, but some of them were an exception of red or grey.

"You have a lot of books. Do you read a lot?"

I glanced up at him but then quickly returned to my drawing after seeing where he was gazing.

"Um, sometimes yeah. Only the first two shelves are full of books to read, the other three are sketchpads and notebooks. Oh and then in the closet I have a tiny filing cabinet that has drawing books and a few more notebooks"

"Wow~"' he breathed as he stood up and examined the books.

He read over some titles. "_Mirror" "The Burned Photograph" "Trapped in Time" "The Heart's Clock"_

He continued to scan the books and put his hand on the back of his neck.

"You read a lot of dark books, don't you?"

I laughed lightly "Yeah, they're the best. I don't like all those happy-go-lucky books that always have those stupid happy endings. They bore me"

He picked up one book that had caught his eye and looked over the cover.

In red letters the title read "Blinded by Reality" and it showed a girl with long black hair with a blindfold on. If you looked close enough, you could see tearstains soaking through the blindfold and you could tell the girl was crying.

Flipping it over, he began to scan through the summary and asked "What's this one about?"

I looked up at him and read the title from the side of the book.

"Oh, that one's my favorite, I've read it three times!"

Kaito glanced up at me from the book "Three?"

I nodded happily and put my sketchpad down and hopped off my bed next to him.

I looked at the book with a sad smile and said "It's about a girl that had a bad life, but she always made the best of it and had a few close friends that loved her a lot. Although her life kinda sucked, she always treated it like it was perfect and she could never ask for more. But one day she got into a train accident and hit her head really bad. She got amnesia and couldn't remember anything anymore, not even her own name. Her friends were devastated, but never gave up hope that she would remember them, but the doctor said that the girl's memories would never return…" I trailed off.

Kaito handed the book to me and sat on the edge of the bed and stared up at me with hopeful eyes.

"So, what happened? Did she get her memories back?" he asked curiously.

I looked down at him and smiled. He looked like a child waiting for the rest of a bedtime story. His eyes swirled with curiosity and he tugged on my sleeve for me to go on. Looking at him like this, with this childish face that he had, he actually looked kinda cute.

I frowned and put the book back on the shelf. I shook my head sadly and said "Yeah, she does. After realizing the pain that she's causing to the people around her because of false hope that her memories will return, she runs away across the country and starts a new life with a new name and everything. The story ends with her a few years later getting into another train crash and she's rushed to the hospital and is in a coma. When she's in the coma she starts to remember the other train crash and that's when she remembers her friends and her family, finally. When she wakes up, she knows that she's still going to die because of her wounds and she writes a note."

Kaito's eyes widened. "What did it say? Do you remember?" he pressed eagerly.

I looked at him for a moment before nodding. "Of course I do, I have it memorized by heart.

It said, '_Dear Jenna, Shaun, and Lexy,_

_Sorry for running away, I was just so scared and I didn't know what to do. I'm sorry if I made you worry, but its ok now, you don't have to worry anymore.  
I'm fading away now, and by the time the hospital reads this and gets a chance to send it to the address on the envelope, I'll be gone.  
Although I wish we could have spent more time together, I guess fate just didn't want it to work that way._

_But it's ok, because now it's less painful for all of us._

_Thank you guys for being the best friends that I ever had and I love you all._

_Say hi to mama for me, ok? And show her this note, I want her to know that I'm alright._

_Bye guys, I'll definitely see you again when we meet in heaven. Then we can talk and catch up on old times._

_I finally remember who I am…I'm Cassy Jones, a photographer in training"_

There was a long moment of silence that hung in the air and made the scene seem tense and constricting, like a snake wrapping tightly around its prey, squeezing the life out of it and making if suffocate. Kaito let go of my sleeve and his hand dropped to his lap. His hopeful childish expression drooped to a sad frown and his eyes seemed pained and still.

"That's it? That's how it ends?"

I nodded.

"That's…that's really sad"

I plopped down on the bed again and picked up my pencil and sketch pad.

"Yeah well, if you want to read it one time you can, you can borrow any books you want, I don't mind."

He nodded sadly "Ok…I'll read it sometime…hey…" he trailed off and pointed to a different book.

"What's this one? It's titled _'Lyrics'"_

I glanced up at him again and then returned to my picture.

"Oh that, it's nothing. Just some lyrics I came up with that I wrote down."

He pulled the book from the shelf and flipped through the pages.

"Have any of these been approved by Master?" he asked scanning the titles and a few sentences of each song with a new found curiosity.

"Um…maybe about five or six…normally I just to covers of Gakupo's songs or something, I don't like showing Master things I've written."

"Oh I see…hey what's this one? '_A wisp of memory'"_

I looked over his shoulder at the page he was reading and sighed. I didn't like people reading that one and I hadn't let Dell see it at all. Actually, come to think of it, I hadn't let Dell see _any _of the lyrics I wrote down. Of course, that was because he was always so overprotective.

"Oh that one?" I asked sadly and he nodded.

After a short moment of hesitation I shrugged my shoulders and decided to play it cool. At least it wasn't Dell reading it.

"You can read it if you want"

He nodded his head and began to read curiously, like each line was something new to learn and experience.

"_A small shadow of memories,  
A tiny wisp of sadness,  
From what I can remember,  
That day I saw you cry,  
Although I can't make out the tears clearly,  
Please tell me,  
What was it that I said last?_

_If I could make out your smiling face,  
If I could remember your sparkling eyes,  
My memories are shaken,  
And all I can see now is your figure,_

_Ah~ if one wish could escape my blistered lips,  
If one shout could escape my dry throat now,  
Please,  
Let me see you one more time._

_Locked away in an abyss of hatred,  
Drowning in tears shed by broken eyes,  
Is this how it was supposed to be?_

_Ah~ in a silent dream I could see your figure,  
One that I can never hold close to me again,  
With the hints of memory I have left of you,  
Please tell me,  
What was it that I said last?_

_Sitting in a dark room only meat for nightmares,  
I try to remember our times together,  
What were you like?  
What was your name?  
If only I could hold you close one more time,  
If only we could smile again when we would share happiness,  
Those times I can no longer remember,  
But have you forgotten them to?_

_Ah~ if one wish could escape my blistered lips,  
If one shout could escape my dry throat now,  
Please,  
Let me see you one more time,_

_In a world where we were separated by selfishness,  
In a nightmare where you cried for the sake of me,  
If you were to dry your tears and stand strong,  
I wouldn't mind,  
Just please don't forget me as I have to you,  
And forgive me for the pain that my absence has caused._

_If we were to meet again,  
If I could see your face one more time,  
Would we go back to how things were?  
Would you still love me as you used to?_

_A small shadow of memories,  
A tiny wisp of sadness,  
From what I can remember,  
That day I saw you cry,  
Although I can't make out the tears clearly,  
Please tell me,  
What was it that I said last?_

_Ah~ if one wish could escape my blistered lips,  
If one shout could escape my dry throat now,  
Please,  
Let me see you one more time…."_

Kaito silently placed the book on his lap and stared down at it. He didn't know what to say, he was awestruck. Simply speechless.

"I know it isn't good" I said, still concentrating on my drawing.

"But I don't really try to make them very good, I simply write down my thoughts and give them a beat and a rhythm"

Kaito shook his head and continued to stare at the page.

"No it's not that…the lyrics are actually really good…but I just didn't know you could base lyrics off of a book and make it so heartfelt"

I stopped drawing and looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. What was he talking about? Was he referring to "_Blinded by Reality"_?

"The lyrics weren't based off of a book" I said slowly, still a little confused.

He cocked his head "But in the book that girl lost her memories and was in a train wreck, so when she's dying she wishes she could see her friends again, right? So it's talking about wanting to remember and-"

"Shion, those lyrics weren't based off of that book" I said and put down my pencil and stared into his eyes.

His mouth moved as he tried to speak, but the right words didn't form and he looked like a fish gasping for air. He shook his head and laughed nervously. There was no way that the lyrics _couldn't _be based off of the book.

"But then…what was it-…I mean…If it wasn't based off the book then-"

"Shion…" I said, cutting him off sharply.

"…Those lyrics were based off _my _memories…or at least…" I looked down sadly as I saw his eyes widen in shock.

"…or atleast…what memories I have left…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, hello fellow fanfictioners ^-^ so, sorry for not updating sooner but I've been busy ; - ;**

**Ok so, for anyone wondering, no, this is not a KaitoxOc story. In fact, this story contains GakuLuka and KaiMei. So, if you don't like those pairings, don't complain just don't read! Later pairings may be introduced and I will post them in the disclaimer as a warning to anyone who doesn't like that couple.**

**Soooo anyway, here's the next chapter of the story ^-^ and now that I think about it, I might actually be able to extend this story for more than 6 chapters, so I'm happy ^-^**

I sighed deeply as I stared out the window of the dining room. The leaves of the trees danced lightly in the blowing wind and birds chirped happily as they flew by without a care. Everything seemed so happy and full of life as the summer sun shone brightly on the earth, tending to every flower and every tree with its warmth.  
Personally, I hated the summer time. It was always hot and dry. My favorite time was winter, when snow would cover the ground in a cold blanket and you could sit by the fire place and drink hot coffee.

I placed my head on the table and closed my eyes. No one was in the dining room right now because it was 3:00pm and lunch ended at 1:00pm, so I was here alone, like always, just enjoying having myself as company.

The door creaked open and I immediately tensed up, thinking it was probably Miku or Lily and that I would get beat up or at least hurt a little bit. See, even though I was trained by Gakupo in martial arts and I knew how to fight, I never defended myself when I needed to. Once, Lily had picked a fight with me (one that I had tried to avoid in the first place) and it ended up with her as the winner and with me limping back to my room with a bloody nose and a black eye. I remember Dell had gotten mad and kept asking why the hell I didn't fight back, in which I would answer "I guess I felt like I deserved the beating", and boy did that make him even angrier.

When I heard the door close softly and no insults being hissed my way, I forced myself to turn slowly towards the door, and to my surprise, the blue haired idiot was standing in the doorway.

It had been two weeks since I had been sick, and in that two weeks he had continued to visit me every day in my room. Sometimes he would stay for hours, other times he would just pop in to say hi. Not once did he bring up my memories, or at least, what I had left of them.

The night when I had told him about how I didn't have my memories, he had gotten worried and wanted to know what had happened. I simply shook my head slowly and said "I'm sorry but…I haven't told anyone, I don't feel comfortable sharing that experience with just anyone. I hope you can understand and forgive me".  
He had nodded his head and dropped the subject, but I could feel his longing to know, the great desire that he had in him to find out what had happened to my lost memories.

"Ah~ Mai-chan how are you!" he greeted cheerfully with a smile.

I rolled my eyes and turned back to the window.

"Same as I'll ever be. Paranoid when I hear a door open. How are you, Shion?"

I heard him sigh and take the seat next to me. Although he called me "Mai-chan" and he had insisted that I call him "Kaito" instead of "Shion", I still called him by his last name. Sometimes just to irritate him, but other times it was because I still didn't feel comfortable using his first name.

"What are you doing here all alone?" he asked.

"Same thing I do every day when I'm alone. I think"

"You _think_? About what?"

I rolled my eyes again and turned to him. "Nothing in general. Whatever comes to mind."

He smiled brightly "Oh ok!"

I sighed lightly and placed my head on the table again and closed my eyes. I still wasn't used to having someone to talk to during the day when my family was at work, I was always used to just being alone. Sometimes I wondered why Kaito decided to hang out with me after that day I was sick. I know for a fact that Dell had told him to back off, but after that he hung out with me even more!  
But what bothered me was the fact that I had no clue as to _why_ he hung out with me. I mean, he had never shown any interest in me before but now. And now he acted as if he hung out with me for the whole two years I had been here! It didn't make sense to me and sometimes I just wondered if he hung out with me because he pitied the fact that everyone else hated me.

"Mai-chan, can I ask you a question?" he asked softly, pulling me away from my thoughts.

I opened my eyes and looked up at him. He looked stern and serious, like he was ready to go to battle or something. But when I looked in his eyes, he seemed a little nervous to ask what was on his mind.

I simply nodded and said "Of course, you can ask anything"

He swallowed a little and his brave face melted away.  
Was this it? Was he going to bring up my memories again?

"U-uh well...why…why do you only have the right sleeve of your shirt long? I've always wondered that but I never got a chance to ask"

I looked at him for a moment before cracking a smile and laughing slightly. That's what he wanted to ask me? He wanted to ask about my shirt? And here I was ready to face a big and serious question!

"What! Wh-what's so funny!" he asked with a cutely shocked face.

I waved my hand in the air and said "Nothing, nothing! You just looked so serious that I thought it might be a really big question!"

I stopped laughing after a moment and wiped the smile off my face. If he wanted to ask that a while ago he could have, it wasn't a big deal.

"I have a scar on my arm that I don't like people seeing, so I hide it with a long sleeve, and well, I don't really like long sleeved shirts so I made the other sleeve short."

He nodded his head, slowly at first, a little shocked by the 'scar' part, but soon he smiled and said "Ok! That makes sense!"

I nodded and leant back in my chair. "Any other questions you want to ask?"

He shifted nervously and averted his eye gaze to the side. "Well~" he said, letting the 'L' slide freely on his tongue.

"There is _one_ thing…or two…or maybe three"

I smiled wide, like I was accepting a challenge that I knew would be fun. I was ready to answer anything he could throw at me.

"Shoot" I said shortly and he nodded as if saying "ok".

"Well…you never really told me why you keep a knife in your pocket, I'm kinda curious about that. And then I also wanted to ask you about the whole "popular" thing. And I'm kinda curious on how you got the scar on your arm. And I also want to know what your symbol is, like y'know how I have ice cream? Ah~ I love ice cream~. O-oh and then there's also-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa slow down Shion, you're going to fast!" I said as I leant forward in my chair.

"Ok, let's start with the knife, shall we?"

He shifted nervously for a moment before nodding his "ok" and he watched me with the same look he had when I was telling him about the story with the girl who had amnesia.

"Ok, so, after everyone started to hate me around the house, some fights started to break out between me and whoever just felt like beating me. So I started carrying around that knife you saw just in case someone tries to take it to extremes."

He looked at me, wide eyed, and he looked eager to learn more.

"So, it's just for self-defense?" he asked, curious.

I nodded "Yep, just for self-defense"

He sat back in his chair and sighed with relief. "For a second I thought you were like Taito" he breathed.

All of the Shions had tried to stop the poor boys bad habits of hurting himself but everything they tried just didn't work and Taito actually starting hurting himself even _more_. Kaito never liked it when Taito would bring the icepick to his pale skin, but he knew that if he said anything then the purple boy would just find another reason to hurt himself.

Kaito had a big family, and to me it seemed like a drag. He had so much to take care of! Akaito constantly loved to pick on Nigaito, who in turn would cry and run to Kaito for comfort. Taito was always hurting himself and didn't like to seek help, and so his brothers and sister kind of just left him alone. Then there was Kikaito who would pick on Kaiko (just as older brothers do) and she would always complain to Kaito about it. Akaito and Kikaito normally teamed up to pick on their younger siblings and in turn the younger siblings would complain to Kaito and Kaito would be stuck in the middle of it all. Sometimes, I felt bad for Kaito but other times I just found the whole thing pretty funny.

He sighed with relief and leant further back in his chair. He seemed so relieved to know I didn't cut myself, although I don't know why he'd ever be relieved about that.

His eyes slid closed as he began to relax and he relaxed his shoulders that he hadn't even know he had tensed up in the first place. I could tell he was thinking, of what only god knew, but suddenly his eyes flashed open and he sat forward in his chair.

He turned to me and with a slightly shocked and confused face he said "If you keep it for self-defense then why didn't you use it on Lily last month?"

I tensed up at the mention of that fight and I averted my gaze to the side so that I didn't have to look him in the eye.

"Because I didn't need to. I told you, I'll only use it when someone tries to take it to the extremes."

"But why didn't you fight back?" he asked, more like a demand then a question and my eyes widened in response.

"What did you say?" I asked, looking up at him awestruck.

That's exactly what Dell had asked and sounded like the night he asked me about the fight. It was a complete déjà vu.

He looked at me sternly, like I was about to get in trouble, and he leaned in closer to me.

"Why didn't you fight back, I know you could have"

I sat there, awestruck at the man in front of me. When I tried to form my answer, the words got caught in my throat and I had to swallow them back down and they were left unspoken. I looked into his eyes and I could see all the emotion behind them. Anger, disappointment…concern.  
It's just like Dell had looked when he asked me the same question. Somehow, I could see a striking resemblance between the two men.

"I guess…I felt like I deserved the beating" I repeated to test my theory of déjà vu.

His eyes widened and his stern look washed away. Now, he looked concerned, almost scared, and he started shaking his head lightly. This defiantly isn't what Dell's reaction was.

"Why would you even think that!" he shot suddenly and grabbed hold of my shoulders.

I looked at him, my face being completely emotionless. Why was he getting so concerned? It's not like it mattered, it was all in the past and what was done was done. And if I got a little hurt, it's not like anyone cared or anything.

"If I had fought back everyone would have thought that I had started the fight. Who do you think Master would believe when I tried to tell the truth, me or everyone else?"

"You should have at least blocked, or dodged, or something!"

"Dodging is cowardly, blocking was unnecessary."

His grasp tightened on my shoulders and he shook me once, just to get my attention.

"Do you even hear yourself? Why would you even think that you deserved a beating? That's not right! Why would you want a beating from Lily?"

"Because I beating from Lily is better than a beating from Master!" I snapped, causing him to jump back slightly.

He let go of my shirt and dropped his hands on his lap, looking at the ground with wide eyes. Had he heard correctly? A beating from Master? But Master was always so nice and gentile; he could never hurt a fly! This couldn't be right, he must have heard wrong, there's no way Master would lay a hand on anyone!

I watched the man in front of me stare at the ground, deep in thought, and I brushed myself off and stood up. I was done with this conversation and I wasn't going to stay here and get scolded anymore.

"If you have any other questions you want to ask me I'll be glad to answer them. Like always, I'll be in my room. Goodbye, Shion."

And with that said, I turned on my heel and left the man alone in the dining room to think about what had just happened.

I walked faster than normal, mainly just to get away from the situation as fast as I could before he jumped to his senses and followed me. I really didn't feel like talking anymore, and Gakupo would be home from work soon, so if he caught me talking to Kaito who knows how much trouble I would be in!

I sighed deeply as I walked into my room, the cold air swirling around me and bringing me to an inner peace. It always felt like winter in my room because I always set the thermostat low. I closed the door with my foot and grabbed a canned coffee out of the mini fridge and sat at my computer desk.  
Taking a sip of my drink, I turned on my computer and watched it blink to life. After I typed in the password and went to my desktop, I opened up my documents and clicked on "Add New Document".

The screen went from my desktop to a blank page where I could type my heart away. I sipped my coffee again and stretched before placing my hands on the keyboard and typing whatever I felt like my mind wanted to say.

I normally did this every day, just sat in my room with a cold can of coffee and typed on my computer, letting my emotions spill onto the page and freeing my mind from any contained stress my thoughts might have been giving me. I always felt better when I typed out what I had to say. I had learned that it was a great stress reliever. Gakupo always used to tell me "Talking to someone about your problems will make you feel better", but really who did I have to talk to?  
So, I created a loophole and just typed out what I wanted to say, and really it worked even better than talking to someone!

I sighed again as I tapped my finger on the desk, wondering what to talk about. I had so much to say but my laziness clouded over me and told me just to cut my problems short. Eh, whatever.

"Dear useless journal,

Its only 3:30 but I have so much crap to say…"

**HOLLY EFGSHGSNGBRIGSJAB I'M SO GLAD I GOT THIS CHAPTER FINISHED!**

**Ok, so stupid boring chapter is stupid and boring and I'm extremely sorry.  
I will update faster now because guess what, IT'S SUMMER!  
So I'll be bored and therefor, motivated to write ^-^**

**I promise you that the next chapter will be better and less boring.**

**Until next time~**

**-Dark Kisshu**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello fellow fanfictioners ^-^ I told you I would be posting things faster!**

**Anyway, I don't have a lot to say except for, I do not own Vocaloid and or anything else but the plot. Oh and for further chapters, yes, I do know that Master is a woman but in this story Master is a man. I hope that's ok with everyone?**

The purple haired man sighed heavily as he pulled into the driveway, the car coming to a smooth stop and the engine slowing to a quiet slumber. He ran his fingers through his smooth bangs and opened the door, feeling the hot air blow against his face and warming his body.  
Stepping out, the man closed the door with his foot and locked his car.

"_I wonder how Maiya was all day" _he thought, opening the door to the house and walking in with a casual "I'm home" to those in the living room.

"Luka, your boyfriends' home!" Len called out with a smirk towards Gakupo.

Gakupo in turn just smiled and watched his love turn the corner and brush her flawless hair out of her face. As she walked to greet him, he couldn't think of a more beautiful sight than the one presented in front of him. Her soft pink hair swaying with her perfect hips, and her shining blue eyes looking into his with so much love and desire, it was just so perfect.

He took her in his arms and pecked her on the lips, not to quickly but quickly enough for her to lean in and want just a little more than a simple brush of affection.

"How was work?" she asked, looking up at him with a concerned look.

The man sighed and slinked his fingers through his bangs again.

"Stressful"

The pink haired woman frowned but then turned it into a slight smile and pecked the man on the lips as he had done to her before. Gakupo was quick to respond and wrapped his arms around Luka's waist, pulling her into a passionate kiss.

"Ohhhh~" the twins chorused, causing the two adults to break away quickly in embarrassment of being watched. They had completely forgotten that kids were in the room.

Gakupo rolled his eyes at the interruption but ran his fingers through Luka's soft hair and smiled.

"I'll be right back, I have to check on Maiya."

Luka nodded in response, seeing nothing wrong with it, they were family after all and Gakupo was one of the only people the girl had! But from behind the man, a high pitched voice scoffed.

"Why even check on the bitch? Let her stay in her room and starve to death."

Gakupo sighed and turned his head towards the teal haired girl that had her arms crossed and her nose held high in the air.

"Come now, Miku, don't be like that."

"She deserves to die." The girl spat harshly, her eyes sending icy daggers towards the man.

Gakupo sighed and shook his head "She did nothing to deserve to die."

"She was born, that's one thing."

Gakupo sighed again and turned his head back towards Luka, who was giving him a sympathetic look, and rubbed his face with his hands. No one would ever get that she wasn't as bad as she was made out to be! He wanted to defend me, but dropping the argument was the best option now; there was really no point in getting in a fight about this again.

With irritation in his voice, he whispered "I'll be right back." And pushed past Luka and made his way down the hall.

Gakupo shoved his hands in his pockets and continued to make his way to my room. He wrapped his fingers around a coin in his pocket and gave a small smile. Today an American tourist had come into the bar where he worked at and had tipped him with a few American coins on accident.

Gakupo had started bringing home foreign coins and dollar bills as small presents for me once he found out that I had an interest in them. I always loved looking at all of the different imprints and patterns on them; they were just so fascinating to me.

"_She'll like this one"_ he though as he stopped in front of my room.

"Mai-chan I'm home." He said as he knocked on the door, and to his surprise it opened slightly.

Well that was weird, I normally had my door closed and it was always locked. Unless…I was waiting for someone to come?  
But that wouldn't make sense, who would I be waiting for?

Then the realization hit him. I was waiting for Kaito!  
Ugh, that damned bastard was going too far. Gakupo and Dell had both told him to back off, but it seemed as if their talk with him hadn't changed anything.

Gakupo stormed into the room, finger raised and ready to give a lecture, but found that I wasn't sitting on my bed like I normally was. He turned his head, and of course I was at the computer.

My head was resting in my arms on the desk and my eyes were closed. I had fallen asleep! Gakupo sighed and walked over, pocking me lightly to see if I was simply just resting.  
When I didn't stir at all, the man figured I had actually fallen asleep and that he would just talk to me later.

He sighed and turned to leave, but his arm bumped the desk, causing the computer mouse to move and causing the monitor to blink to life.

"_She was writing something?" _the man thought as he saw what was on the screen.

Maybe he should read it…but he didn't want to intrude in personal space.  
But then again what if it was something important? Maybe he should take a look…

Gakupo looked at me again with caution. If he wasn't careful I would wake up and catch him reading the document on my computer.

He carefully scrolled up to the top and began reading.

"_Dear useless journal,_

_Its only 3:30 but I have so much crap to say…_

_So I was just hanging in the dining room (alone as always) and Kaito popped in with a casual "Hey Mai-chan!'"_

At this Gakupo narrowed his eyes in disapproval, knowing it would get worse from here.

"_I still don't know why Kaito decides to hang out with me, it's not like I'm interesting or fun._

_But that's beside the point. So we just spoke casually with each other for a while, but then he started to ask questions. One was why I only had one sleeve long, and I told him the truth about it. It really wasn't a big deal to talk about._

_But it got interesting when he asked why I carried a knife in my pocket. He seemed nervous, but I would be to if a depressed person was carrying around a knife."_

Gakupo's eyes widened. Carrying a knife in my pocket? Why hadn't he heard of this and Kaito had?

"_Then we got into the topic of my fight with Lily, I can't believe people still remember that! He got mad at me for not defending myself, just like Dell had gotten mad at me after the fight. It was like a déjà vu._

_He had asked me why I took the beating, and that's when it slipped out that any beating was better than a beating from Master."_

If it was even possible, Gakupo's eyes widened even more than before. A beating from Master? And she hadn't told anyone about it? This was different than a simple fight, this was serious! How long had this been going on? Was it a onetime thing or every time that she went to record a song?

Gakupo had to tell Dell this, this was just too serious to ignore. No one hurt me on their watch, even if it _was _Master! They would have to confront Master on this one; it didn't matter if they would get in trouble.

Quickly pulling out his phone, he snapped a picture of the last line, just in case Dell didn't believe him when he told him that I wrote this. And even if he _did _believe him at first, Dell might go on a rampage and demand to see the document, and by that time I might have erased it or gotten rid of that sentence, and his proof would be gone just like that!

But then his devious mind struck an idea. What if he could email the whole document to himself and read the rest later? Then he could definitely show Dell and he could finish reading without a chance of waking me up!

The plan was perfect, simply perfect! And the man mentally patted himself on the back for thinking of such a great idea.

Quickly yet silently, he moved the cruiser across the screen and hit the 'Email' option. Silently typing in his email address, he then pressed 'Send' and waited until the computer showed the checkmark of approval, telling him that the email had been successfully sent to him.

He fist pumped the air in excitement and then turned the monitor back off, sneaking out of the room again and closing the door behind him.

When he turned around to leave, the blue haired man was staring at him, head cocked to the side and sporting an innocent look.

"What were you doing in Mai-chan's room?" he asked, wondering why Gakupo looked so suspicious.

Gakupo simply glared at the man in front of him, not liking the situation he was in at the moment.

"I went in her room to check on her because I just came home from work. She's asleep though, so you can't go in."

It sounded more like a warning than a statement when Gakupo said it, but Kaito shrugged it off and turned on his heel to leave.

"Stay away from my niece, Kaito. She doesn't need her hopes up and broken." Gakupo snarled, and in response Kaito froze in his tracks.

"I don't see why you're not letting her make friends." Kaito shot back, more of in a smartass way than anything.

"I'll let her make friends when I know they won't leave her and break her heart again. She can only take so much, Kaito. Everyone left her side in two weeks' time and why? Why do you think that? 'Cuz I sure as hell don't know."

Kaito turned to face the man outside of my door. He was getting to overprotective again, but then again, at least it wasn't Dell he was talking to.

"They said it was because she was different." He responded emotionless. It still didn't make sense to him as to why everyone left just because of that.

Kaito had actually wanted to stay by my side as a friend, but Miku had thrown a shit fit and told him that if he didn't leave then there would be major hell to pay. And knowing Miku, major hell actually meant, MAJOR HELL.

Gakupo shook his head and turned on his heel to leave, he had heard enough and he didn't want to get worked up over this again.

"I didn't want to leave. So now I'm here to make up for the time I was gone. I don't care what you say, it's her decision, not yours or Dell's or Haku's." Kaito said calmly, but his face seemed brave and serious. He was actually standing up for himself this time!

"If you think that's going to persuade me, think again. If you didn't want to leave then why did you?"

And with that question hung in the air, Gakupo stormed off before he got to mad and lost his temper even more. It was for the best right now just to leave his anger bottled up inside instead of snapping at Kaito when really he was only trying to help. Gakupo was just worried that Kaito might leave after I had gotten to like him as a friend, and having that happen again would simply break me. Neither he nor Dell could stand knowing that they had let that happen by not being over protective, and so as much as Kaito wanted to be my friend, they wouldn't allow it.

Kaito watched the samurai storm off in a rage, his ponytail swaying back and forth with every step he took.

He looked down at the floor with sad eyes. He had only come to my room to apologize for snapping at me earlier, and it had turned into _this._ How long would it take for them to understand that he wouldn't hurt me like they thought he would?  
Really, that was unknown, but what Kaito _did _know was that he wouldn't give up, no matter what Dell and Gakupo had to say!

Kaito sighed and began to walk back to his room, where Meiko was waiting to be picked up so that they could go on their date to the park, and slinked his hand through his soft hair, messing it up slightly but to the point where it actually looked better than before.

"_In her eyes, aren't __**we **__the different ones?"_

-/-/-

Meiko sat next to her boyfriend under a shady tree and let the wind blow through her short hair. Although all they did was go to the park, she enjoyed just spending time with the man she loved; it didn't matter where they went.

Kaito sighed and watched the clouds slowly float by like the thoughts were in his head. He was still thinking about the stupid argument that he had with Gakupo in the hallway, and it was killing him inside! He shouldn't be able to tell him what and what not to do! It wasn't fair!

"Kaito, what's wrong? You seem distracted."

"Huh?" he asked as he was pulled away from his thoughts.

The man blushed lightly in embarrassment in being caught in the middle of zoning out, especially because he was on a date!

He laid down on the soft grass and sighed deeply.

"It's nothing. Sorry."

Meiko laid next to him and rested her head on his chest. "It's about Maiya isn't it?"

Kaito sighed and kissed the top of her forehead. Just her presence was making him calm down a bit.

"I just feel like she should at least have one friend after everyone left."

"But Gakupo and Dell won't let you near her…"

Kaito sighed again, this time deeper. She was getting to the point right away, and he really didn't want to talk about it.

"I just don't see why I'm not allowed to be her friend. It's like, they want her to make friends again, but then when she or anyone else tries to they go all overprotective!"

"Maybe she needs more than one person to try to be her friend to show Gakupo and Dell that people actually care."

Kaito gave a pity laugh in response. "But who would try to be her friend but me?"

A moment of silence filled the air around them. It was true, no one else would really volunteer to try and make nice with the X of the family. After everyone had left, she had pretty much become a Tsundere, and that wasn't always the best personality to have.  
But if Kaito could get one more person to try and be her friend, it would totally show Gakupo and Dell that people actually did care! And then maybe, just maybe, they would stop being so damn protective!

"I would" Meiko said, cutting through his thoughts like a knife through flesh.

The words rang in his ears for a moment. "_I would…"_ Had he honestly heard correctly?

"You would what?" he asked, a bit shocked.

"I would be her friend with you! Why not be her friend, she was really nice when I met her!"

Kaito sat up and smiled widely, taking Meiko in his arms and pecking her on the lips.

"Meiko, remind me to tell you how great you are when this is all over."

**BLECK! I DON'T LIKE HOW THIS CHAPTER TURNED OUT! Then again I don't like how any of my chapters turn out…**

***Shrugs* oh well.**

**Anyway~, so now Meiko is gunna try and play nice? Hm, I wonder how the family will react to this!**

**Read and read and please review! It helps with my self-esteem and encourages me to write faster ^-^**

**Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So, hello again everyone! Sorry for not posting sooner, but I've been super busy and have been doing Karate every day! So, my writing time has been cut short big time!**

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoy.**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING (Although I wish I did)**

_I smiled as I checked myself in the mirror and went over my outfit for the day. A red tank-top (with part of my right arm bandaged to hide the scar), black jeans, and black tennis shoes. Not too much, just totally simple. I ran my brush through my hair and it pooled at my shoulders, simply hanging down as it normally did._

_I opened the door and walked out of the room, happily sighing as I made my way down the hallway and took in the scenery. Today I was going to take little Yuki to the park, and I just couldn't wait! I had only been here two weeks and everyone was just incredibly nice, I couldn't believe it! From what I could remember, no one had ever been this is nice to me this fast! Maybe, moving here really was a change for the better._

"_Oh, Master, good morning!" I said as I passed him in the hall._

_He did nothing, simply walking past me and leaving my words hanging loosely in the air. Well, that was weird, Master always returned our greetings. Maybe he just didn't hear me?_

"_Oh, Master, I've been meaning to ask you when I would be recording my first demo song."_

_Again, simply walking away, he said nothing. That was strange, why was he ignoring me?  
Slowly and cautiously, I started to follow him. Perhaps he was angry at one of the Vocaloids and simply didn't want to talk, but I really needed to know when I would be recording my first demo song and didn't know when I would be able to talk to him again._

_I reached out to tap his shoulder. "M-master. I-is everything al-"_

_For a second, simply a second, my surroundings where black and I felt my head shoot to the side as something hard struck the side of my face. My brain rattled in my skull and my thoughts seemed to have been shot out of my ears, for I didn't have a single one as I felt myself start to sink in the numbness that I had in the rest of my body. When I opened my eyes, I was on the ground, just lying there, and the side of my face hurt immensely._

_What had just happened? Had he really just…slapped me?_

_I looked up, seeing Master with his hand raised and his eyes swirling with a fiery rage, shooting every type of dagger he could possible throw my way.  
What the hell just happened? What had I done to anger him this far?_

"_Don't you dare touch me you worthless piece of trash." Came his husky voice._

_I raised my head as much I could without it hurting too much. Master, why had he just done that? What had I done?_

"_M-Master, what did I do wrong?" I asked weakly._

_He said nothing, simply standing over me with clenched fists and an angry glare. Why had he suddenly lashed out at me like that? I hadn't done anything to anger him at all!_

_Watching him from my place on the ground, he raised his foot and looked like he was growing angrier by the second.  
So, this is how it was going to turn out? With an abusive Master? So maybe, this place wasn't the right choice after all. And as I watched his leg kick out to make a harsh contact with my stomach, I realized that the Vocaloid that had angered him…was __**me.**_

-/-

"…iya…..Maiya…Maiya, wake up." A woman's voice said lightly.

I groaned. I didn't want to wake up, not after a memory like _that_ anyways. It was fine, if I just sat here and pretended I was still asleep they would eventually tire and give up, right? I mean, no use in continuing to try and wake someone who obviously won't wake up. I decided to play it cool and just play possum.  
The woman shook my arm lightly in another attempt to wake me. Wow, whoever this was was pretty determined to wake me up.

In my sleepy state of mind, I figured that the woman who was trying to wake me up was my sister Haku. But that was strange, for the voice sounded much different. I was probably just too asleep to recognize my own sister's voice.

"Maiya…come on wake up…"

Hearing the voice again (much more awake this time) I realized right away that this _definitely_ was _not _my sister. So who the _hell_ was in my room then?!

My eyes shot open in fear, my mind immediately coming to the conclusion that it was Lily come to beat me again. But what I saw wasn't the teenage Tsundere, but the woman I knew as Meiko! The fear I felt in my chest grew even deeper now. Sure it may not be Lily, but this was definitely one hundred times worse! I quickly gave the ground a hard kick and wheeled my chair into the closest corner that was in the room. Now, I knew that cornering myself really wasn't the smartest idea in the world, but it was the only thing I could think of so quickly! I swear I was about to jump out of my skin right now and make a run for it, but my fear latched onto the ground and anchored me to the spot.

"M-Me-Meiko! I-I swear I didn't do anything to anyone! I-if you're mad about me hanging around Kaito I-I swear I won't do it anymore, j-just spare my life!" I babbled out so fast it almost didn't sound like words.

Meiko raised an eyebrow at me.

"Am I really that scary?" she asked while chuckling.

Great, _another _popular was in my room, but this time it was the toughest one!  
In the house she was sometimes referred to as "Momma Meiko", for she was sort of like the mom of the house to those who were younger than her. Nothing got passed Momma Meiko that wasn't supposed to, and when it was something bad…well…let's just say her temper sometimes wasn't the best.

I shook my head quickly, although it was pretty clear how scary she was. I was scared that if I had offended her she might beat me up, and now I was actually wishing that it was Lily who was standing in front of me.

"I-If you're here to beat m-me up, p-please, c-can you just hit me in the head and knock me out first s-so I don't h-have to feel much pain?" I pleaded nervously.

I was shaking now, and I covered my eyes so that I didn't have to look at the woman in front of me. I knew what a beating felt like, and everyone beat differently. Lily liked to hit the stomach first, causing you to double over in pain, and then she'd work on the rest of you. The twins liked to work in pairs, one hitting your right side while the other hit your left side, or one hitting your front while the other hit your back. Miku liked to start off with high kicks, aiming at mainly your head or neck, and liked to kick you while you were down on the ground in pain.  
Meiko, however, had never beaten me, but I had heard that she liked to be brutal and would just continuously wail on you until you looked like complete shit.

Again, Meiko raised an eyebrow.

"Why would I beat you up?"

I peeked through my fingers at her. "W-why else would you be here?"

"To ask if you wanted to hang out."

Now it was my turn to raise my eyebrows. I had definitely heard that wrong. Why would she want to hang out with _me_ of all people?

"But I can see you don't want to." She said, placing a hand on her hip and leaning to one side. "So, I guess I'll just go."

I shook my head again, not wanting to offend her in anyway.

"I-I'm just…surprised."

"Surprised?"

"T-that…Y-you came here to ask me that."

The woman smiled, showing her crystal white teeth, and walked over to me, placing a gentle yet fierce hand on my head.

"Of course I would, squirt! Now, stop stuttering and pick yourself up, we're going to the park!"

**Ugh ohmygod ok, so, short stupid chapter is short and stupid and I am so so sorry.**

**Rah, school starts soon and I don't know how I'll keep up with the story, but to all of you who like it, don't worry! I promised my friend that I wouldn't quit this story! I'll probably just be posting things slower, so I'm really sorry.**

**So, I would promise that the next chapter will be 100000 times better, but with my writing skills I really don't know :/ But I promise I will try!**

**So, until next time**

**-Dark Kisshu**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again fellow fanfictioners! Ugh, karate is killing me. DX But it's ok, as long as I have time to write I'm ok!**

**Thank you for all of the reviews! You guys are wicked awesome!  
So, I hope some of you like the couple of Dell x Akaito, cuz this story is bound to have some.**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! (But I still wish I did)**

Honne Dell casually walked up the normal street that led to the Vocaloid household. Unlike most, Dell didn't like to park his car in the separate parking lot that was made for those who drove. Instead, he parked his car on the side of the road (a little further than most people would want to) and walked to the house, enjoying the scenery around him.  
Lighting a cigarette, the man put it in his mouth and sighed. Work today had been stressful, and it had tired him out. First of all, right as Dell was about to finish a big project he was working on, some power failure happened and caused all of the building's power to shut off, including Dell's computer of which the project was on. On top of that, after he had finished his project (for a second time) the company gave him an even bigger one that had a tight deadline, and could possibly put his job on the line.

Slinking a hand through his ash grey hair, he checked his watch for the time. It was almost 9pm.

'Thank god' thought the man.

'I actually got home early and have time to sleep!'

Sighing more happily this time, Dell began to walk on the long pathway that led up to the front door.  
He already had his night planned out. He'd check up on Maiya and see how she was doing, maybe stay and talk awhile. Then he'd check up on Haku and see how she was doing, making sure she wasn't drinking her heart out again, and then he'd get some sleep before he had to work again early in the morning before the sun rose.

But as he was almost to the middle of the pathway, something caught his eye and made him stop in his tracks.

It was Maiya, trailing nervously behind Meiko and walking out the front door.

-/-

I walked nervously behind Meiko, shutting the front door as we walked out. I couldn't believe I was doing this; wouldn't Dell be angry if he found out? I looked down at the floor in disgust of myself. Why was I always doing things that would make my brother mad? It seemed that I was always doing things that made other people angry, like breathing, breathing was one thing that I did that pissed people off.

Meiko walked down the steps of the porch, and I followed right behind her, hugging my waist timidly as I started to think about what would happen if my family knew that I was going somewhere with Meiko.  
The woman stopped in front of me, and if it wasn't for someone yanking on my arm, I would have bumped into her.

My face was now buried in someone's chest, and my eyes widened in shock. The scent of the shirt, it was so familiar. Smoke and a slight hint of vanilla, I knew it so well and I looked up in disbelief. The man that was hugging me, it was my brother Dell!

"Where the hell do you think you're taking my sister!?" he snapped at the woman in front of him.

"Relax, Grey." She said, using the nickname she had made up for him.

"We're just going to the park."

"I told you to stop calling me that!" he hissed. He hated any kind of nickname that was given to him.

The woman smirked. She loved teasing Dell, he always got so angry and it was so funny!

"Aw, c'mon Grey, she's been cooped up in her room all day! We're not gunna rob a bank or anything."

Dell pushed me behind him and took his cigarette out of his mouth. I wanted to say something to end the argument, but if I spoke up I'd probably just make the whole thing worse.

"If everyone would stop picking on her than she wouldn't have to be in her room all day!"

Meiko put a hand on her hip and leaned to one side, now I knew this as her annoyed habit.

"Do you see me picking on her? I'm actually trying to do something nice."

"B-Brother please-" I whimpered but was cut off.

"Just leave my sister alone, Meiko!"

Meiko narrowed her eyes and glared at Dell. If there was one thing she hated most, it was people telling her what to do, and now she was getting pissed.

"It's not like I dragged her out here, she followed me because she wanted to."

Dell was taken aback; there was no way that was true. I normally didn't even leave my room, let alone go outside, and now I was going outside with a _popular_?

Dell turned to face me, confusion and a bit of anger in his dark red gaze.

"I thought I told you to stay away from people that wanted to hurt you."

"B-But brother she said she wouldn't beat me up."

Dell's gaze on me was sharp, and I felt like he was shooting red flames my way. The tension in the air made it hard to breathe and it was constricting like a strong snake squeezing the life out of its prey.

"Maiya, go back to your room."

I looked at Dell, then at Meiko who was standing behind him, and then to the ground of which I always seemed to look at to avoid eye contact.

I had to think. Meiko wanted me to go to the park with her, and I was never invited anywhere by anyone, so this was so new to me. But Dell wanted me to get my ass back inside and to be secluded from the rest of the house as I always was. But did I really want to be secluded anymore?  
Now that I thought about it, Meiko seemed trustworthy, and if she said she wouldn't beat me than I would trust her on that! I mean, it's not like I was going somewhere with Miku or anything!

I clenched my fists at my sides. I didn't want to talk back to my brother, but now was the time to try and start being brave. I could take care of myself and I didn't need anyone telling me what to do!

I looked up at him, trying to hide the fear I was feeling about talking back, and I shook my head softly.

"No." I said timidly.

I clenched my fists harder and shook away the fear in my voice. If I wanted to speak up, than I couldn't sound so damn scared!

I spoke up again, more sternly this time. "I'm going with Meiko to the park."

Dell's eyes widened. Had he heard correctly? Did his little sister really just tell him 'no'?  
That couldn't be right; she never said no to him, she never disobeyed him ever!

"Maiya, get your ass back inside, now!" he snapped.

I snapped right back, I had to defend myself. "No! Brother, you're always telling me that I should be trying to be social with the people at the house, and to try and make friends…but…but how am I ever supposed to make any friends if you won't let me talk to anyone!?"

Dell grabbed my wrist in an attempt to drag me back inside himself.

"You made friends with Kaito, that's enough!"

I snatched my hand back and stepped backwards towards Meiko. I wasn't going back inside and no one, not even my brother Dell could make me!

"Even if I did, you don't let me ever talk to him! You tried to scare him away, both you and Gakupo! You both are always telling me to be more social, and now that I am being social you're telling me to seclude myself from everyone! I don't want to be hidden from everyone anymore! I'm sick of being scared and I'm sick of staying in my room all day!"

Dell stepped back at my sudden braveness to snap at him like that. It's true, they had always told me to be social, but now after making friends with Kaito, they had gotten so scared for my safety, they wanted me to be secluded again and just stay they're little sister and niece and only belong to them. But was that the best option? To never talk to anyone but Haku, Dell and Gakupo? Sure, that didn't seem fair at all, but it seemed like the best option to keep me safe. And now I was stepping out of their little bubble they had made for me, and somehow, they couldn't pull me back in!

"I'm sick of you pulling on my reins to keep me safe. I can take care of myself, even though it doesn't seem like it! Brother, I'm fifteen years old, and I want to start making my own decisions instead of you always making them for me!"

Now, there was complete silence. Dell stared at me, and I stared at Dell. Our eyes met in a battle of blue verses red, and whoever looked away first would lose, and so no matter how scared I was on the inside, I promised myself that I wouldn't lose this battle, especially not after I had come this far!

Dell sighed and put his cigarette back in his mouth. He slinked his hand through his hair and shook his head slowly. He couldn't believe he was actually going to let me go with Meiko, but I had won the battle fair and square. Now the only thing that he feared was telling Gakupo where I was and that he had let me go in the first place. Sometimes Gakupo could be more overprotective than Dell, and when he got pissed, there was almost no stopping his rampages.

"If you get hurt, all I'm saying this time is 'I told you so'." Dell said and turned on his heel. He then walked away with an annoyed 'hmph' and slammed the door after he walked inside the house.

Meiko put a hand on my shoulder. "That was brave of you, squirt, I'm proud."

I nodded my head sadly. Talking back to my brother and making him mad, it really killed me inside. My brother had always been there for me, and I felt so bad knowing I made him angry after he had come home from work and all he was trying to do was protect me.  
Now that I thought about it, I should have just went inside like he had told me to, but I wanted to go with Meiko so badly because it had been so long since someone besides Kaito had ever been nice to me.

"Don't feel bad, squirt! He'll get over it, just you wait." The woman said and slapped my back.

"Now, let's go to the park!"

-/-

Gakupo listened angrily at what Dell had to rant about. While Maiya and Meiko were off doing god knows what at the park, Dell had stormed in as angry as ever, and had stomped right up to Gakupo's room, ready to tell him all about it.

"This can't be happening!" screamed the purple haired man; he was in just as much shock as Dell was!

"I swear, that's how it happened! Just like that!"

Gakupo tugged on the two loose strands of is bangs in anger. They had to do something! If Maiya accidently pissed Meiko off, there was no telling how bad the beating could be!  
They wanted her to make friends, sure. But with calmer, more gentile people like Yuzuki Yukari or Iroha! They didn't want her making friends with perverts like Kaito or people who were violent like Meiko, but now she had gone and done just that and they couldn't do anything about it!

"I say we go beat up Kaito. The bastard started this whole mess anyway!" said Dell, stomping away and almost out the front door before he was caught by the collar of his shirt by Gakupo.

"Now now, we can't do that. Master will be very angry with us, and not to mention if we go after Kaito there will be and angry Meiko chasing us down the hill until we reach the city." Gakupo pointed out a-matter-of-factly.

Dell huffed and straightened his tie once released by the older man.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. But what can we do? You know she'll just keep making friends with the wrong people! Like Yuma and Big Al and-" Dell gasped and clutched his head "Oh man, what if she makes friends with Akaito!?"

"Uh, aren't you dating Akaito?" asked a confused Gakupo.

"Yeah well, that's not the point! Akaito is a big pervert and, not to mention, is Kaito's brother! Just you wait, if she makes friends with Akaito she'll be making friends with Kikaito and Kaiko to! Nigaito doesn't worry me so much because he's so shy, but she'll just be making friends with all the wrong people!"

"You forgot Taito." Gakupo pointed out.

Dell rolled his eyes and stomped his foot on the ground. "That's not my point!"

Gakupo put his hands up in defense. "Alright alright, I'm just saying!"

The purple haired man sighed and slinked his hand through his bangs. "I don't think there's much we can do at this point. She's gotten a taste of freedom and now she's breaking the barrier."

Dell shook his head numbly. Was Gakupo saying what Dell thought he was? That they should just give up and just let her make friends with all the wrong people?

Dell couldn't believe it. Didn't Gakupo care at all? Didn't he want Maiya to stay safe?

"You're just giving up…just like that?"

Gakupo sighed "I'm not giving up, Dell. I'm just giving her a little bit more freedom. Doesn't she deserve that?"

"Not in the way she wants to have it!" Dell snapped.

"I won't lay down and take this!"

Gakupo remained calm; he didn't want to get in a screaming match with the younger man when he was already so stressed from work.

"Dell, let's just give her a chance. If she slips too far out of our comfort zone, then we'll bring her back into the little safety bubble we've made. I think a little freedom will be good for her. She needs a break from everyone's hatred."

"Oh c'mon, not _everyone _hates her, right?" Dell said in a mocking voice.

"Well that's true, but most people do. Miku, the twins, Lily, Master, Teto-"

Dell cut him off before he could continue. "Whoa whoa whoa, did you just say "Master" or did I hear wrong?"

Gakupo looked at Dell with a shocked expression. He really hadn't meant to say that, it was just a slip of the tongue!

Now he'd gone and done it. He'd accidently spilled about the whole secret, and of course Dell wouldn't quit bugging the older man if he didn't tell him what he meant, and fast.

"Oh…did I say that? I meant to say…uh…Mikuo! Haha, yep! Mikuo!" Gakupo tried to cover himself, but he truly was the worst liar under pressure.

Dell narrowed his eyes. "What did you mean when you said Master, Gakupo?"

Gakupo knew he had done it now. He had just dug his own grave, and possibly Maiya's as well!

There was nothing left for him to do but sigh and bring out his phone, pulling up the email that he had sent to himself from Maiya's computer.

"I'll tell you, but in return I need help with something."

Dell raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "What?"

Gakupo paused for a second, thinking about if he really wanted to go through with his plan or not, but then figuring it was best for Maiya's sake he decided to go through with it to make sure she would be ok in the future.

"I need you to help me hack into someone's computer so I can read their documents."

**Bum bum bum~**

**So now Dell is going to be in on this little scheme to. I wonder how he will react when Gakupo shows him the email?**

**Ugh, so school started and I'm ultimately pissed beyond belief. Being a freshman SUCKS. I'm always being hit with doors DX**

**Ugh, so anyway, I'll write as soon as I can, so until next time!**

**-Dark Kisshu/Maiya Tsuki Takahashi**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey hey, it's me again! So I'm trying to write as much as I can, but high school is evil and gives me a lot of homework :P**

**Anyway, thank you to all of you who reviewed, I love reading your comments about my story, and it motivates me to write faster!**

**So, here's the seventh chapter, I hope you guys like it!**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING (Except for a Haku keychain but that doesn't count)**

It had been two weeks since the little accident between me and Dell.

You know, the one where he had caught me "sneaking out" with Meiko that one day? Yeah, that one.

When I had come back home, Gakupo was waiting for me at my room door. I knew I was in for another punishment when all he did was look at me and said "Dell told me what happened".  
Don't get me wrong, I knew that Gakupo would be the first person Dell would turn to, I just never imagined Gakupo reacting the way he did.

He didn't yell at me, not once, but he had simply talked calmly, and that's what made me so nervous and so sad.

"You can't go around making friends with the wrong people." He had said towards the end of the lecture he had given me.

"Especially the populars, I've told you time and time again to stay away from populars, haven't I?"

I had stayed silent through my little lecture, not wanting to say anything out of line like I had with Dell. I already felt bad about talking back to Dell, so Gakupo sitting on my bed and throwing the whole incident in my face wasn't helping my guiltiness.

I had thought about what my reply would be for a minute or two. I wanted to choose my words carefully this time instead of getting into another screaming match.

But the only reply I could come up with was "Don't you date one?"

Gakupo's eyes had widened, that definitely wasn't something he thought I would say.

It's true, here he was always telling me to stay away from populars because they were apparently oh-so-bad people, but he had been dating Luka for a solid three years now, and it didn't make sense to me.

"That's different." came his solid reply.

"How?" I had asked with a straight face.

"It's no different at all. Why can't I simply make friends with a popular if you're dating one?"

Gakupo sighed. "Maiya-"

"Don't try to come up with an excuse." I said and hugged my knees to my chest.

I looked away from him sadly. "And don't tell me your relationship isn't serious either…I know you're planning to propose to her soon. How long are you going to wait? It's been three years."

Gakupo's jaw fell open and he looked like a fish out of water.

How had I possibly figured that out? No one else in the house knew! Or did they?

"I saw the ring box when you asked me to grab one of your ties. You should hide it better."

Gakupo swallowed hard "Maiya, you're getting off topic."

"Am I?" I had returned sharply.

"I don't think I am. Here you are telling me I can't be friends with a popular, but you intend to marry one. I love how your logic works, Uncle."

Gakupo sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He was getting annoyed now.

"Maiya-"

"Please, get out of my room." I had whispered blankly. I was fed up with feeling like shit for the day.

Gakupo looked at me and blinked. Had he heard correctly?

"What?"

I looked at him sadly. "I said, please get out. I'm done talking."

Gakupo blinked a few more times, moving his mouth as if wanting to talk, but his words were stuck in his throat. He swallowed and shook his head in disbelief while rising to his feet.

"Fine, it's been a long day. Get your rest."

And with those cold words hanging in the air, my uncle walked out of the room, his purple waterfall of hair flowing behind him majestically. He closed the door after him and I heard him walk away, his footsteps fading softly, only leaving a calm sadness behind.

I had put my head on my knees. Today just wasn't my day, I guess.

Many other things had happened between those two weeks. I had found out that Gakupo and Dell had hacked my computer. Now, why, I did not know, but I knew it had to do something with my writing, seeing as that was about the only thing I ever saved to my computer. Instead of blowing up about it and rushing to them to figure out what the hell they were doing, I simply saved all my documents to a flash drive, and then just erased them all from my computer. Now, being Dell's little sister was an advantage for me, for he had taught me everything there was to know about the "fun" sides of computers. So, I hacked them right back and stole all of the data that they had stolen from me. The hackers had become the hacked! Were they pissed? Extremely. Did I care? No. they had no right to read anything I didn't want them to. But the little trick I had played when I had stolen the data was that I made it look like Dell's computer had crashed, and all of the documents had "accidently" been erased, and being as stupid as the two men where, they had no clue that I had possibly hacked them back.

So then I started saving new documents. Some saying things along the lines of "Life is beautiful" or "I still love living at this house and everyone is nice in their own way."  
Later I had gotten tired of writing those things, and still knowing that they were reading my documents and "checking up" on me, I opened a blank page, only writing "I'll be one step ahead of you, suckers." And saved it, and boy did that get me in trouble the next day.

Now, I was sitting on a high tree branch, thinking back on what had happened in the past few days. I was in the private park that was owned by the Vocaloids, which was the only park we were allowed to go to. Truth was, we weren't allowed to go anywhere that wasn't owned by the company in private, due to the crazed fan girls and fan boys. So none of us ever took trips to the city and signed autographs, or hung out with fans for a day, or rode the train and got asked to take pictures with. Nope, we stayed in the small little town built for us and us only. Gakupo worked at a bar that was in our small little town, but normal people could come and drink, as long as they weren't crazed like some fans. So, it was halfway fair, we figured, because sometimes we could interact with normal people. We just couldn't go into the city.

But going back to the city was my dream. Sometimes, I'd sit on a tall hill that I had found, (beyond the points of where were allowed to cross, of course) and I'd look down at the city during night fall when all of the lights were twinkling with majesty and life.

I sighed. Sometimes I wanted to risk it and visit the city again. I mean, I don't think _I _had any crazed fans. If it were even just for five minutes, I'd want to go and visit where I had come from.

"Oi!" came a familiar voice, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"What are you doing all the way up there?!"

I looked down at the voices provider. Vibrant green hair was shining in the sunlight, and was scrunched by orange goggles that caught the light and shone brightly.

It was Gakupo's younger sister, Gumi.

"Um…nothing much." I called back down, completely confused on why she had just started a conversation.

"I'm just thinking."

From what I could see, the girl raised an eyebrow, or at least it looked like she did. I was high up and couldn't really make out her face quite properly.

"You're thinking in a tree?" she asked curiously.

"How odd."

'Coming from the girl who eats carrots like they're her lifeline.' I thought to myself.

"Why don't you come down and we can talk for a while?" she called out, waving her hand in the air.

I raised an eyebrow suspiciously. Gumi had always been one of the gentile ones that wouldn't beat me, let alone call me names. Sometimes she'd even say hi when we passed in the hallway, come to think of it. But still, didn't I have a right to be at least a little suspicious that she wanted to talk to me _now _of all times?

Shrugging off my inner thoughts, I hopped off my tree branch, grabbed another, then swung off that one, and continued to do that until I reached the ground.

I brushed my hands off on my pants as Gumi stared at me with wide eyes.

Clearly, she had never seen someone actually do that until now.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked casually, as if I was talking with a friend.

The girl shook her wide eyes away and straightened up.

"Oh, um, I'm not entirely sure." She giggled out a little embarrassed.

"I just noticed you in the tree, and you looked so lonely, I figured you wanted someone to talk to."

I laughed mentally. I was alone all the time, and _now _people wanted to start talking to me?

I shrugged it off and shoved my hands in my pockets. If someone was offering to talk with me, I wouldn't say no. It happened so rarely to me that I would take every opportunity I could to have a conversation with someone besides my family.

I turned on my heel and we started walking slowly along the path of the park. I figured that she'd think of something to talk about in time. As we walked I heard all the sounds of the outdoors. I heard the leaves dancing, birds chirping, and occasionally I even heard crickets.

Gumi sighed and placed her hands behind her head.

"Why have you been hiding for two years?" she asked calmly, and I almost choked on air out of just pure shock.

I really didn't think that the conversation would go there, but now it had and I had to answer!

I thought about my answer for a minute. I guess I had been, in a way, hiding form everyone, but I had a perfectly good reason!

Mostly everyone at that house wanted to kick my sorry ass, and would take any chance that they got! But if I hid in my room all day, that chance would never come, for I had the door locked, always.

I gulped before answering carefully.

"It's not really that I wanted to, but…it was safer that way."

From the corner of my eyes I saw her give me a strange look.

"How so?"

"Well~…" I said, letting the 'L' slide off my tongue.

"If you haven't noticed, everyone at the house hates me-"

"I don't hate you." She cut me off quickly.

I checked myself. "Right, sorry. _Almost _everyone."

I rubbed the back of my neck. That was a habit I had when I found a situation to be awkward.

"Anyway, I've gotten my ass kicked a good number of times, and I don't particularly _like _it…so, I guess I just…started hiding, so that I would stop getting beaten."

She patted my back in comfort, in which I had been startled with at first, but then I figured out she wasn't trying to slap me and I calmed down.

"I remember that fight with Lily." she said, and I flinched at the mention of it. So, apparently everyone still remembered that incident.

"But I want you to know that not everyone wants to beat you up! Like me! I have no intentions of hurting you at all!"

I smiled a little at that. Gumi was a nice girl, and she was always so kind hearted. I nodded a little in respect and said thank you.

We continued walking in silence, both of us left to our thoughts and to listen to the birds singing their songs.

That's when she caught me off guard by saying "Hey, you're Gakupo's niece, right?"

I nodded in slight confusion.

"Um…yes, that's correct. And you're his sister."

Gumi clasped her hands in sheer delight and began jumping up and down. I watched the girl prance around for a bit before interrupting and asking why she had become so happy all of a sudden.

"Because!" she exclaimed and pointed her finger in front of my face.

"That means that I'm your aunt!"

I was silent. Did that really make her my aunt? Well, technically in a way I guess it did, but she wasn't signed into my family, so I'm not sure if it counted or not.

She spun around, her skirt swaying, and she clasped her hands again. With a dreamy look on her face, she said, "Oh! How I've longed to be an aunt! Just imagine, the little children, or child, running up to me with a smile on their small face! '_Auntie Gumi! Auntie Gumi!' _they'll yell and come and give me a huge hug!"

I watched the greenette as she pranced around happily at the thought of being an aunt.

"Er…Gumi…" I interrupted and she looked at me.

"I have to remind you that you're four months younger than me…"

She waved her hand in the air, shrugging it off.

"Oh, no need for silly details like that!" she exclaimed, patting my head softly.

"I'll be the best aunt ever, you'll see!"

I gave a small chuckle and brushed my bangs out of my face.

"Whatever you say, Gumi."

She pointed her finger in front of my face again, and with a fake sternness she said "You may only address me by _Auntie _Gumi!"

At first I sighed, but then I couldn't help but slightly laugh at the thought of Gumi being my "Aunt".

I brushed it off and said "Fine, fine. Whatever you say, _Auntie _Gumi."

We both laughed at each other's silliness and Gumi wiped a tear from her eye, for she was laughing to hard.

Now _this _was a story to tell Gakupo.

**So, I'm sorry it took so long, but I've been super mondo busy :'(**

**Anyway, it ended on a good note this time, which I wanted to do because I noticed that most of my chapters are very dark.**

**I hope you guys liked it, and I'll try to post as soon as I can! So favorite, follow, and review!**

**Bye bye!**

**-Dark Kisshu**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, hello fellow fanfictioners! So, high school is still evil and still gives me a lot of homework :(  
But no worries! I shall continue to write this fanfiction!  
So, thank you to all who reviewed, I love reading your comments!**

**Well, that's all I have to say for now, so let's get on with the chapter!**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING (except for this story)**

Akaito Shion walked quietly through the hallway, taking in the scenery of the pale white walls that needed to be repainted. He really did want to repaint the walls, they were a faded ugly color and some old paint was chipping here and there, but once he actually thought of all the work that he would have to do, he quickly put that thought aside and vowed never to think about it again.

He stopped when he reached his destination in front of a grey door, and he knocked three times, earning a shout of "Who is it and what the hell do you want?!" from the man inside.

He didn't need to answer, instead just slipping inside the room and silently shutting the door behind him.

There sat his boyfriend, Honne Dell, fixated in his work, as always.

Akaito sat on the bed and watched him for a while; he thought he was just so cute when he worked, with his reading glasses on and his nose scrunched so that they wouldn't fall off, it was just to adorable.

Dell ran his fingers through his hair and sighed, he didn't like working when Akaito was in the room, it was such a distraction. He got up from his chair and stretched, when was the last time he had taken a break? Six, seven hours? Whatever the time had been, he figured he needed a break.

He took off his glasses and set them on the desk, walking over to Akaito and giving him a hug, to which it was happily returned by the other man.

"To what do I owe this unexpected visit?" The grey haired man teased and brushed his fingers through the older man's soft red hair.

Akaito seized the opportunity and pulled Dell into his lap. "My little bro told me to come talk to you a while ago, but I kept forgetting to."

Dell faintly blushed at the contact, but happily accepted it without any restraint.

"Which one?" Dell laughed. The Shions were such a big family; it was sometimes hard to keep track of them all.

"Kaito" Akaito mumbled and buried his face in the younger man's neck. "He asked me to come talk to you, because I'm the only one you'll listen to."

Dell already knew where this conversation was going, and he didn't like it. He pulled away from the older man and sighed. He somehow already missed those arms around his waist.

"Why is he so damn persistent?" Dell asked, annoyed. "Why can't he just leave my sister alone?"

Akaito shrugged and leaned back on his hands. "I honestly don't know, DeDe, that's just how he is."

Dell blushed lightly at his nickname that Akaito had given him; he had always thought such a name was embarrassing for a man like himself, but as long as Akaito didn't call him that in front of others he was fine with it.

"Can't you just stop worrying about it? It's been two months already and so far nothing has happened!"

Dell cringed. He hated the thought of giving up and letting Kaito win the battle that they had been fighting.

"Aka-kun, you have to understand that it's not so easy to just let Maiya do whatever she wants."

"Why not?" the older man asked lazily and raised an eyebrow. He'd really rather be doing something else right now than be talking about the drama going on in the house.

"She's fifteen, she can make good decisions. She's not like one of those stupid girls who make dumb ass decisions all the time, she thinks about things. Hey, isn't she turning sixteen soon? Like in a month or so?"

Dell sighed. "Yeah, in October."

"See?" the older man said "She'll be sixteen next month; don't you think it's time to let her go and release the reins a little?"

Dell rubbed his head, he wanted a cigarette right now, he was getting stressed.

"Aka-kun." He sighed.

He didn't think there was winning this battle anymore. No matter what he and Gakupo tried to say, they would end up being pinned to the wall with an argument and would eventually lose in the end.

Maybe everyone was right. She _was _turning sixteen and she_ did_ make smart decisions. She wasn't a problem child like some thought, and she never did anything _completely_ stupid.  
All in all, she was a smart kid and could take care of herself if anything happened, and Dell knew that.

Sighing, the man slouched his shoulders and looked at Akaito with worried eyes.

"What if she ends up getting hurt?" he asked desperately. "What then?"

Akaito grasped his boyfriends hand and held it comfortingly "That's the only way she'll learn to not make stupid decisions."

Dell sighed and sat next to Akaito, leaning his head on the other man's shoulder in sadness. He didn't like thinking about his sister hanging out with people he didn't like, but he would have to get used to it. And he knew that if he yelled at Kaito, it could do something to his relationship between him and Akaito, so he would keep his mouth shut and finally give up like Gakupo had once suggested.

Akaito buried his face in Dell's soft hair, breathing in the smoky scent that he loved so much, and rubbed comforting circles on his hand with his thumb.

"Don't worry, DeDe." Akaito rumbled with his low, soothing voice. "It'll be alright. My brother wouldn't do anything to harm your sister in anyway. I know that for a fact."

Dell nodded slowly and hugged the older man. "Sorry for yelling at your brother, Aka-kun."

Akaito chuckled. "I honestly don't care. I yell at him all the time! And I beat him at wrestling."

Dell raised an eyebrow. "You guys wrestle?"

Akaito gave a sly smile. "All the time. I sneak up behind him, tackle him, and pin him to the floor. Not much to it!"

"That's not fair, Aka-kun." Dell laughed at the thought of it.

Akaito shrugged. "Whoever said I was fair?"

Dell laughed at his boyfriend. He loved torturing his brothers and sister. He was the second oldest (Kikaito was the oldest one) so he could do whatever he wanted to torture the ones younger than him.

Dell got up and stretched. "I need to get back to work."

Akaito frowned. "Do you _have _to?" he whined.

Dell looked at his boyfriend who was giving him the puppy dog eyes and sighed. He hated it when he made that face, he could never argue with him, no matter how hard he tried.

"I have a lot of work to get done."

Akaito could tell that Dell was trying to fight his puppy dog face, and he wasn't doing a very good job of it. For someone that was so stubborn, he really was a sucker for the people he loved.

"C'mon." Akaito whined. "You always work, why not take a break?"

Dell sighed and rubbed his head. "Aka-kun."

Whatever Dell's answer was going to be, Akaito didn't hear it, because he pulled the younger man into his lap again and held his chin with his thumb.

"C'mon, take a break once in a while." Akaito whispered, his breath was hot against Dell's face, causing the younger man to blush.

Dell tried to push away from Akaito, but the older man was so strong and persistent that Dell barely moved an inch.

"Please, DeDe." Akaito begged. "Take a break. You've been so busy lately."

Before Dell could protest, Akaito kissed the younger man, earning a slight grumble in annoyance from him. Akaito didn't care though, he knew Dell didn't really want to go back to work and would rather be here in his lap, kissing him like he was now.

Dell ran his fingers through Akaito's soft hair; he loved it when he would kiss him like this.

He knew he had a lot of work to get done, but honestly, he didn't care now. He would rather be kissing his boyfriend than be doing boring paperwork, I mean, who wouldn't?

So, instead of being stubborn like he always was, he decided to take a break and relish in the flavor of hot peppers instead.

-/-

Meanwhile, as that little discussion was going on between the two men upstairs, a different one was going on in my room.

I sat on my bed, drawing (as usual), and Kaito was seated in front of me, sitting as still as stone, for he wasn't allowed to move because he was my model for the day.

He groaned and his arms trembled lightly from the pose that he was in.

"C'mon, Mai-chan, how much longer do I have to hold this pose? My arms are about to fall off!"

"Quit your whining, I'm almost finished." I said, earning a grumble from the man in front of me.

I was drawing Kaito with his hands behind his head, not for any particular reason, but because I hadn't drawn that pose in a while and Kaito was willing to be my model, and how could I say no to such an offer?

I put my sketchpad down, signaling to Kaito that he could finally stop posing, and he sighed with relief and flopped onto my bed like a tired baby when they fall asleep sitting upright.

I laughed and closed my book, putting it away on the shelf and stretching my tired neck.

"Thanks for being my model, Kaito." I said and took a canned coffee out of my mini fridge, handing it to him and taking one for myself as well.

He sipped it gratefully and nodded his head in thanks. I nodded back and drank mine silently, relishing the great mocha taste and tasting the rich chocolate flavoring that it had. My character item, Kaito had soon figured out, was coffee, specifically mocha, and he knew that I would drink it anytime I could, just like he would with ice cream.

Kaito sighed and set his coffee bottle down on the nightstand. "Mai-chan." He said softly, and looked at me with sad eyes.

"Even if Dell-san doesn't let us hang out, will you still like me?"

I choked on my coffee and lightly coughed as I tried to regain my breath.

How had _that _come up out of nowhere?!

I wiped my mouth with my sleeve and looked at the sad man in front of me.

"Kaito, of course I'll still like you!"

Kaito looked like someone had just shot his dog. His eyes were deep and hollow, the blue swirling with sadness, but a bit of curiosity.

"You promise?" he whispered, sounding like if he had used his voice it would have been tainted by misery.

I nodded quickly. "Of course!"

He smiled wide and hugged me, earning a groan for I hated hugs.

"We'll always be friends, Mai-chan, I promise!"

When he said this I knew it was true. His voice was happy and it held sincerity to it, and I knew that Kaito would never be one to betray me.

Kaito broke the hug and then looked eagerly at me, but why, I did not know, until he said, "Hey, a couple of us are going on a hike up in the hills next week. They wanted me to ask you if you wanted to go with us."

"_They_?" I asked and raised a brow. "Who's _they_?"

"Me, Meiko, Gumi, Neru, Ted, and hopefully, you."

I pondered this for a moment. Everyone he had listed actually liked me, so it would probably be a fun time.  
But I still wasn't sure if I should go through with it or not.  
But when I saw Kaito giving me the most convincible puppy dog eyes, I just couldn't say no.

I sighed to myself.

"Fine" I said, "I'll go."

Kaito lunged at me and gave me the biggest hug I had ever received.

"You won't regret it Mai-chan!" he said happily "I promise!"

I just laughed and hugged him back.

"Yeah, yeah." I said and rolled my eyes. "I know."

**Ermergerd I'm so sorry that this chapter is soooo late!**

**I've been super busy with school and karate TT^TT**

**But next time I shall update soon!**

**The next chapter will be the hiking one, and it will actually be based on an event that happened with my cousins and me.**

**I hope you all liked this chapter! See you next time, and don't forget to follow, favorite, and review!**

**-Maiya Tsuki Takahashi**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello fellow fanfictioners!**

**So, school is getting even more evil (including the people in it) and it's still giving me a shit load of homework.**

**But no matter! I'll write during any small free time I have!**

**So, this chapter will be based on an actual event that I had with my cousins about two years ago, but I will be modifying the dialogue to fit the story.**

**Sit back, relax, and enjoy!**

* * *

I walked with the group up the mountain (or was it a really tall hill?), talking casually with them sometimes but other times keeping my distance in the back and making sure not to bother anyone.

I actually liked walking in the back and listening to the others conversations. Sometimes they ranged from favorite foods to silly arguments about TV shows. Neru and Gumi had been arguing whether this actually was a hill or a mountain, but when Meiko had broken up the argument by telling them to both shut up they agreed on calling it a mountain-hill-thing.

And so now as I was walking up this mountain-hill-thing, I couldn't help but wonder why they had invited Ted and not any other Utaus.

Don't get me wrong, I didn't mind in the slightest, for Ted was actually one of my friends. Yes, you read right, my _friend._

You see, Ted never really grew to hate me like the others, and we actually talked on the occasions when he could sneak out of the Utau household and into the Vocaloid house (even thought they were right next to each other, it was so hard to go to a different house with all of our busy schedules).

We had remained friends, but kept it a secret to everyone else so that he wouldn't get shunned by his other friends, and more importantly, his sister.

"Hey, guys! Check this out!" I heard Neru call out, pulling me out of my thoughts.

She was standing on a huge flat rock that overlooked the side of the mountain-hill-thing, and she grinned widely as the wind blew through her ponytail.

"Look at me! I'm the queen of the world!"

Gumi automatically followed the girl and climbed up the rock herself, not wanting to miss any part of the action.

"No way!" she said to Neru once she was standing next to her, her hands placed on her hips and her chin held high victoriously. "The world is mine!"

"You two better be careful!" hissed Meiko, not wanting them to get hurt. (Or she would be the one getting in trouble with Master)

Neru rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah."

Meiko ignored them and continued walking, Kaito following next to her, and the two girls climbed off the rock and began walking again.

I followed behind them once there was a safe distance between the group and me, and I looked around enjoying the scenery.

The sky was blue, and not a cloud in sight! Along the trail there were a few cactus plants here and there, sometimes there were snake holes in the ground, and not to mention rocks. There were _a lot_ of rocks.

I jumped as Ted suddenly appeared next to me, but sighed out of relief once I recognized him. For a moment I had actually forgotten that he was here with us, so it was a surprise to turn my head and see someone next to me.

He slipped his hand in mine and smiled at me. "X-chan, it's been a while since we've seen each other, don't you think?"

I nodded a bit. "Yes, it has been a while. The last time we got to talk was three months ago."

"I'm so sorry, X-chan, I don't mean to be so busy." he frowned, "But, I'm done with the project I've been working on! I have all the free time in the world now! We can spend _days_ talking! It'll make up for the time that we couldn't visit each other. Does that sound alright to you?"

I smiled at him and nodded my head happily. "Of course!" I said, "I still can't believe that it's been three months since we've seen each other."

"Oh, and so much has happened in those three months, X-chan."

I nodded and looked forward at the group of people ahead of us. It's true, in just simply three months everything had changed. For better or for worse, I couldn't exactly tell yet, but I liked the changes so far, and it seemed that it could only get better from here.

As if on cue, Kaito turned around and saw us talking. A huge Cheshire cat grin formed on his face, and he turned back to Meiko, tugging on her sleeve lightly and mumbling something in her ear.

I raised my eyebrow at his actions. What was so amusing to him? Was there something on my face?  
Or could it have been the fact that Ted and I were holding hands? No, that couldn't have been it.

I decided to shrug it off and continue walking, not bothering to get worked up when I would see Kaito or Meiko shoot a grin my way.

A good ten minutes had passed and I swore that we still weren't even half way up the stupid mountain-hill-thing. Though honestly, I couldn't say that I minded so much, because I enjoyed listening to everyone talking and telling jokes. At one point Ted had insisted that I become social, and so we joined in with talking with the group, and I couldn't really complain for I actually kind of liked it.  
I liked knowing that if I tried to talk to someone, they would talk back and enjoy my company as I did theirs. Sometimes, it was ok to not be a loner.

Gumi sat on a rock and sighed, rubbing her legs.

"This sucks." she mumbled, "My legs hurt, can we take a break?"

Neru plopped down next to her lazily. "Yeah, I agree with Greenie."

Meiko sighed and put a hand on her hip. She rolled her eyes and looked ahead of her. "Oh, c'mon guys, the top of the mountain is so close!"

"So close, yet so far away." Gumi sighed dramatically. She really didn't feel like walking anymore.

Kaito put a hand on Meiko's shoulder. "Do you want me to stay here while you finish the hike?" he asked sweetly.

I knew that Kaito wanted to keep walking and see the wonders that the top of the mountain-hill-thing brought, but he would be a gentleman and allow Meiko to continue while he stayed behind with the younger kids.

Meiko shook her head and smiled at him reassuringly.

"No, no. I'll stay here with them. You go ahead and tell me what was at the top, alright?"

Kaito nodded and looked at me and Ted. "Do you guys want to come with me?"

Ted shook his head and sat down with the others, he wanted a nice break as well.  
But I really didn't mind walking the rest of the way. Honestly, I was curious to see what the top of the mountain-hill-thing looked like.

I nodded my head and walked off with Kaito, leaving the others behind and hearing as Neru and Gumi started to get into another argument about what was better, carrots or cell phones.

Once we were out of earshot with the rest of the group, Kaito leaned towards me with a huge grin on his face.

"So," he said, trying to contain his excitement, "You and Ted, huh?"

I looked at him and cocked a brow. "What are you implying?"

Kaito playfully socked me in the arm. "Oh, c'mon, you know what I mean!"

I looked at him, even more confused. I really _didn't _know what he was trying to tell me.

Kaito rolled his eyes at my denseness and sighed. "Y'know…how long have you two been…-" he leaned close to me and looked around suspiciously, as if the spirits were trying to eavesdrop on our conversation. He looked at me again and smiled, "-dating."

My eyes grew wide and I stared at him, completely awestruck. Me and Ted? _Dating?!_

Just what the hell went on in Kaito's head?!

I looked back at when he was grinning at me, and finally realized that it _was_ because he saw Ted and me holding hands. But really, that didn't mean anything! We always held hands! I mean, that's something that _friends _did…right?

I shook my head slowly, but then began to laugh at his foolishness. "No, no!" I said through suppressed chuckles, "_Dating?_ Oh, no, no! We're just friends, Kaito!"

Kaito raised an eyebrow at me, and was going to say something, but saw that we had reached our destination and looked at the view in awe.

It was beautiful. Behind _our_ mountain-hill-thing, there were _other _mountain-hill-things, but they were so full of life and vibrant colors. There were trees, flowers, and just so much grass, it was simply amazing.

I stood next to him and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear, letting the rest flow freely in the wind.

"Wow," I gasped, "It's so pretty!"

Kaito simply nodded and continued staring, his emotions warmly swimming in his dark blue eyes.

After a long moment of intensely staring at the beautiful scenery I figured that it was time to go, but it gave me a feeling of loss knowing that I would never be able to come back to this place. I took a few more seconds to stare at the view in front of me before turning away sadly and beginning to walk back down the mountain-hill-thing with Kaito trailing silently behind me.

"Hey," he said suddenly, causing my attention to turn to him, "look at that piece of cactus."

I turned my gaze to where he was pointing and I raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Uh, yeah…" I said slowly, still not understanding what was so amazing about the stupid piece of cactus.

Kaito walked towards it and poked it hesitantly with his finger.

"Kaito!" I gasped. Why the hell did he have to be so stupid? Everyone knew not to touch a cactus!

"No, no, it's fine!" he said and smiled at me.

"Look! It's fuzzy!"

I walked over to him and stared down at the piece of cactus that was apparently so special that it caught his attention.  
But then again, a lot of things caught Kaito's attention. Like shiny things. He liked shiny things.

"I wanna take it back to show the others." he said, poking it again.

I shook my head suspiciously. Something about this cactus just didn't seem right to me.

"Kaito, I don't think this cactus is fuzzy. I think it just _looks_ like it is."

Kaito waved his hand in the air. "Oh, who made _you _the plant expert overnight?"

I glared at him through the corners of my eyes, and then figuring that just because of that comment I would let him do any stupid thing that he wanted to do.

I shrugged and gestured to the "fuzzy" cactus on the ground. "Go on then, pick it up."

Kaito nodded and picked it up carefully with two fingers, and when he noticed that it didn't hurt he turned and smirked at me.

"See?" he said, dangling his new friend in the air. "It's friendly~"

I rolled my eyes and continued walking. So the idiot was right for once.

It was a while before we had made it back to the others, but when we did they had all noticed Kaito carrying that stupid "friendly" cactus.

"Kaito, put that down _now_!" yelled Meiko.

Kaito gave her his famous "Shion puppy face".

"But Mei-chan, it's friendly!" he brushed two finger across the surface of it in reassurance, "See? It's fuzzy! It doesn't hurt at all!"

I looked down at the hand that was holding the stupid thing, only to notice that his fingers had gone red. Now _that_ wasn't normal.

"Um…Kaito," I said pointing to his hand, "I think the only reason it doesn't hurt is because your hand might have gone numb."

Kaito looked at me for a moment, then blinked down at his hand, noticed the red in his fingers, and he became worried. He threw the cactus away, discarding the new "friend" that he had made, and he stared at his fingers in shock.

Across the part of his fingers that he had touched the cactus with was covered in fuzz.

I chuckled to myself and then smirked at him. "I _told _you not to touch that thing. That wasn't fuzz, it was tiny needles. Maybe you should _listen_ to the plant expert more often, hm?"

Kaito looked at his fingers in awe. They didn't hurt, and they didn't itch, but they simply just felt _weird._

The idiotic man took a nervous gulp before turning to the group with a worried expression, and everyone looked at him sympathetically, knowing _exactly _what he was thinking.

This was going to be hard to explain to Master.

* * *

**OH MY GOD I CAN'T BELIEVE I FINISHED THIS CHAPTER SO FRIKEN LATE!**

**Now, before you all get mad at my absence, I must assure you that I've been busy and have been working on starting a new story on fanfiction.**

**Don't worry though, I promise the next chapter will be posted faster **_**and **_**it will be written better! (I kinda rushed this chapter so that I could just get it up and stop taking **_**forever **_**to post it.)**

**Anyway, again I am so so so so so so so sorry that this chapter was posted late, and it **_**sucked.**_

**I am very displeased with myself, and will now go drown my sorrows in chocolate and Honey Nut Cheerios.**

***sigh* follow, favorite, and review! (Please ; _ ; )**

**-Maiya Tsuki Takahashi**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello fellow fanfictioners.**

**So, guess who's depressed again? Meeee. But that's ok because it motivates me to write a new chapter!**

**So, anyway, thank you for the reviews, you guys are awesome!**

**I'll try to make the chapter better…but…I kinda suck sooo…yeah ^-^;**

**Sit back, relax, and enjoy!**

* * *

I sighed as I walked in the cold winter air, kicking a small pebble on the narrow dirt path.

It had been a month since I had gone hiking with the group, but not much had really changed since then.

Kaito was still an annoying spaz that loved to bug me, but I didn't really mind, seeing as how I loved to tease him all the time.

Ted and I hung out more often now that he had finished a singing project that he was busy with, and we would spend all day talking with each other before Gakupo got home and could yell at me for talking to boys. I didn't really see why Gakupo would make such a big deal about me talking to boys, but I figured that when he would scold me that I should just shut up and listen to what he had to say.

And speaking of my purple haired spaz of an uncle, I was actually on my way to visit him at his work.

I knew that I was only sixteen and couldn't enter a bar legally, but hey, I was a Vocaloid and it was a bar that was owned by us, so I got away with a few things that I normally wouldn't.

I opened the heavy doors and made my way inside, seeing Gakupo talking with one of the regular customers as he poured him a drink.

"What's up, Jun?" I asked and gave the man a high five, seeing him smile at me over his beer.

"Not much, 'lil cherry." he said as he put his beer down. Then he turned towards me again and looked me up and down. "Did you grow again?"

I grabbed an apron and tied it around my waist, deciding that I would work a small shift just for the fun of it. I liked doing that sometimes when it was busy and the workers needed a little help, and Gakupo would reward me with coffee as a thank you present afterwards, so I figured that it was fair.

"I don't think I grew." I replied to Jun who was back to sipping his beer in peace, "It's probably just because you haven't seen me in a while."

Jun nodded and wiped his lips. "You need to start coming over more often. The bar has been really quiet without our 'lil cherry here."

I rubbed the back of my head in embarrassment to the nickname that the guests at the bar had given me.

"Aw, shucks. I'll make sure to come by more often, don't worry."

As I chatted with the man about how his day at work had went, I spotted two new customers walking in, and excused myself momentarily so that I could help them, seeing as Gakupo and the other bartender, Ace, were busy pouring drinks for other guests.

"Welcome to _The Happy Samurai._" I said and handed them a small paper menu, noticing that they were new here and assuming that they probably didn't know our selection of drinks (Some drinks Gakupo had made up and you couldn't find them at any other bar.)

The blonde haired man stared at me for a moment and then gave an embarrassed grin.

"S-sorry, but my wife and I don't speak much Japanese. We are tourists from America." he said in broken Japanese, but I caught a few words and figured out what he was trying to say.

I nodded in apology and switched from Japanese to English, for I was fluent in both.

"Ah, I see, sorry for that." I said and took out a glass. "So, what have you come for today? Sake, whiskey, rum? Maybe a special 'Samurai's Delight'?

The man tapped his chin for a moment and thought over his options. "I think I'll have some rum."

I nodded and grabbed our finest brand and poured it in a glass for him, handing it to him and turning to his wife. "And for you?"

The woman shook her head politely and gave a small smile. "Oh, I don't drink."

I gave a short 'oh' and wiped my hands on my apron before putting the bottle of rum back in its place. I leaned on the counter and rested my chin on my hands.

"So, America, huh? I've always wanted to go there. Is it nice?"

The man nodded and put down his glass. "Oh, it is!"

"What part of America are you from?" I asked, wanting to start a conversation with the newbies. Our little bar wasn't just known for its amazing drinks, but also its hospitality and the nice people that worked here.

"California." the man replied with a smile.

I clasped my hands in joy. "I heard that California was amazing! Is it true?"

The man nodded and gave a laugh. "It's pretty amazing, I won't lie."

I gave a happy sigh and the man went back to his drink, savoring the nice taste of the liquor that I had given him. I'm sure the man was wondering how a teenager like me had known what brand was good or not, but when you had an alcoholic sister you tended to know what brands were worth drinking.

I took a small glass of off the shelf and poured a shot of 7up in it, cocking my head back and chugging it down happily.

"Hey!" snapped Gakupo from wiping down the counter, "That's my paycheck you're drinking!"

I rolled my eyes and put the glass in the sink. "I'll pay for it, don't worry."

I turned back to the tourist couple and smiled, taking out another glass incase the man wanted another drink. "So, have you two been to the city yet?"

The woman smiled and nodded her head excitedly. "Yes, we have. It's so wonderful! With all of the different colors and lights, it's simply amazing!"

I sighed and rested my chin back on my hands. "I've been wanting to visit the city recently. There's so much that I don't know about it and it seems amazing to see."

Gakupo stopped wiping the counter and looked at me. It was true that he was a little shaky on is English, but _that_ he had understood all too clearly. He watched his niece laugh and talk with the tourists that had come in from America, and his stomach lurched uneasily at the topic that they were on.

Maiya knew all too well that Vocaloids weren't allowed to go into the city unless it was for a concert or some publicity stunt that Master wanted to pull, but here she was talking to complete strangers about wanting to see the city lights and all of the crowded streets.

What could Gakupo do? If he sat here and listened to this god forsaken conversation, Maiya might keep talking and get an idea to ask Master to go into the city, and then what would happen? Would Master approve and let her go, or would he think her stupid for even asking and beat her senseless?

Both options Gakupo didn't like thinking of, and he pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"Maiya," he said in a sweet tone, turning to me and cutting me off in the middle of my conversation about the great city that was not too far from the Vocaloid household, "Can you help me with something in the backroom?"

I nodded and turned to the tourist couple. "Just one moment, please."

I followed my uncle into the backroom and looked around, wondering what he could possibly need help with and why he hadn't asked Ace to help him with it instead.

"Sit down really quickly." he said to me and brushed his bangs out of his face.

I slowly did as told, a bit concerned at the fact that he had taken me into the backroom to talk. Now I _knew_ that I was in for a lecture.

"Maiya," he said slowly, trying to choose the right words, "I heard you talking to the American tourists just now."

"Oh, you did?" I asked and smiled, "They really like Japan so far, and they _love_ the fact that this place is run by Vocaloids. Oh, they wanted to know if it would be ok with you to take a picture with them before they left."

Gakupo nodded hurriedly, not wanting to get off topic. "Sure, sure, that's fine."

He sighed and leaned on the nearest wall, trying to think of the words he could use without causing alarm to me. But when he figured that there really _wasn't _a way of asking the question without causing alarm, he decided to just go ahead and blurt it out.

"Maiya, is it true that you want to go into the city?"

My eyes widened slightly and I gripped my knees a bit tighter than I had been before. So_ that's_ what he meant when he said that he had heard me talking with the tourists?

I looked down at the floor and pondered my words.

It's true that I wanted to go into the city, but it was strictly against the rules to go _anywhere_ beyond Vocaloid territory without Master's permission, and it's not like I would be getting _that_ anytime soon.  
But what could I possibly say to my uncle to make him believe me? If I told him that I _didn't_ want to go into the city, he wouldn't believe me because he had heard me say it in the first place! But if I told him that I actually _did _want to go, it could make this situation even worse than it was now.

I looked back up to Gakupo who crossed his arm and gave me a _I'm-waiting _look.

I sighed and looked back down at the floor. "Look, uncle," I said slowly, not wanting to shock him with what I was about to say, "I've been thinking a lot about my lost memories recently. Like, where I came from, why I can speak English perfectly without an accent when I don't even remember learning it, and why my family hasn't tried to contact me through these three years of staying at the Vocaloid house."

Gakupo sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He _really_ didn't like where this conversation was going.

"Maiya, c'mon, be reasonable here."

"I am being reasonable, uncle!" I said, looking up at him, "I've really been thinking a lot about this! I mean, maybe I didn't even have a family! Maybe I was an orphan that Master found one day, but even so, why don't I have my memories in the first place? Why is the first day I came here the only thing I can clearly remember?"

Gakupo slinked a stressed hand through his bangs. "Listen, I'm pretty sure that there's a good reason behind all of this, and I-"

As he cut himself off and turned his gaze towards me, staring at me with worried eyes.

"What do you mean by _clearly?" _he asked suddenly, remembering what I had just said.

I was taken aback for a moment, but then sighed again and rubbed my head. "Y'know…_clearly_…like…" I stopped and tried to find exactly what I was trying to say. "I have a few memories before I came here…but they're all fuzzy and I can't make them out clearly."

"They were probably just dreams that seemed realistic and you put them in your head as memories." said Gakupo, "It happens all the time."

"No uncle," I shook my head, "No, I know that these are real! They're not dreams at all!"

Gakupo walked over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. He took a long look at me and sighed. "Maiya, I just really think that you should drop this whole subject. I'm sure that there is a perfectly good reason behind you not having any memories before you came here."

Before I could say anything more he clapped me on the shoulder and smiled, pretending like the whole conversation had never happened. "Now c'mon, we have customers to serve drinks to. And if you help out a lot today I'll buy you some coffee."

I sighed and stood up, deciding that it was best to keep my mouth shut for the time being and to go along with Gakupo's plan of brushing off the subject.

I tightened the bow on my apron and smiled up at him, putting the topic behind me for now. "Alright," I said and brushed my hands off, "Let's go."

-/-

It was that night that I sat in my room and thought.

I didn't play on my computer, I didn't listen to music, and I didn't draw.

I simply sat in my cold dark room, and thought.

I thought about the conversation I had had with Gakupo at the bar, and I honestly didn't see why he was getting so annoyed with my suggestion. Maybe it _would _help me regain my memories if I visited the city. Who knows, maybe I would see one of my friends or family members and they would remember me and say hello and we would be reunited. Maybe I would get to see where I lived and where I went to school. But had I even gone to school? Maybe I had been homeschooled by my mother or father.  
Did I even have a mother or a father? Maybe they were dead, and I lived with my or aunts or uncles.  
Did I even have aunts and uncles? Did I even have a _family_ for that matter?

The night had been long as I sat and thought of endless questions, one question leading to the next, never being able to be answered.

I thought about friends, family, school, where I lived, if I did martial arts, if I used to have a job, and even if I was somebody important in my other life.

Endless questions ran through my head and wouldn't leave, wanting to be answered, but would be disappointed when I couldn't be the one to answer them.

That's when I decided that I _would _have my questions answered. No longer would I sit here and try to remember my past. I would go and live it.

It was a risky decision, but I didn't care. I had to do this. And it's not like I was running away forever, I would come back in a few days.

So, I laid in my bed and stared up at the ceiling, going over my plan of getting out of the house and telling myself that I would have everything ready in a week, for that's when I would be leaving.

* * *

**Surprise cliffhanger ending!**

**So, I'm kinda proud-ish of this chapter…I guess.**

**Anyway, I just wanted to get this posted before tomorrow because tomorrow I have my black belt test.**

**I am super scared and I'm probably going to fail, but hey! I'll at least try to pass!**

**So, wish me luck and don't forget to favorite, follow, and review!**

**See you all next time!**

**-Maiya Tsuki Takahashi**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello again fellow fanfictioners!**

**Guess who passed their black belt test~! (I was so happy I nearly cried! But if you cry in the dojo then you owe sensei pizza, and I have no money, so I decided to cry on the inside.)**

**Thank you for the reviews. You guys are awesome.**

**Well, I don't think I have anything more to say except for sit back, relax, and enjoy!**

* * *

I shuffled around my room quietly as I placed clothes in my black backpack. I was careful not to make much noise, for I didn't want to wake up Gakupo who was sleeping soundly in the room next to me.

I went over a mental checklist in my head of the items that I would need for a week of absence.

'_Clothes? – check_

_Wallet? – check_

_Knife? – check_

_Camera? …"_

I looked around in the dark for the small item that I needed. I hadn't used that damned thing in forever, it could be anywhere in the mess of my room at this point!

I glanced up at the digital clock in my room as I searched in a drawer for my camera. _2:00am_, if I didn't hurry up and find this thing I might not make it out by the time I wanted.

I smiled triumphantly as I found what I was looking for and shoved it in my bag, zipping it closed and setting it next to the window.

I sighed as I pulled out a pen from the cup next to my computer and flipped a notebook open to a blank sheet of paper. I quickly scribbled down a note to whoever would find it first and signed my name, placing the pen back into the cup where it had originally been resting.

I walked over to the mirror and examined myself one last time, making sure my outfit was fine and that there was nothing out of place.

I was wearing a pair of black jeans, a black sweatshirt, and a pair of black skater shoes to finish it off. I had pulled my hair into a black beanie and I kept a pair of sunglasses in the pocket of my jacket for when it was daytime. If I was going to sneak out I had to be able to blend in like a shadow, and this was the best thing I could think of.

I sighed as I opened my window, feeling the chill of the newly winter air brush against my face and touch my nose with its gentle softness. I looked around the room once more before jumping out the window, closing it behind me and whispering my goodbyes to no one in particular.

I knew that I would only be gone for a week, but I also knew that this week would be chaotic for my small family. I didn't like the thought of putting extra stress on my family, but this was something that I had to do. After living at the house for three years with no real memories of where I came from bugged the living hell out of me, and I figured that if I went into the city I would at least get _some_ answers that I was looking for.

I ducked behind a tree and checked my watch for the time. _2:15am_.

'_Good_' I thought to myself as I pulled the arm of my sweatshirt back over my hand, '_The security cameras are still turned off.'_

You see, the Vocaloid town was a very secluded one. Master didn't want people getting in _or_ people getting out, so there were security cameras _everywhere_. I think Dell had once told me the number, but I can't remember it exactly. I _do_ remember, however, it being in the close five hundred range. That's a lot of security cameras to avoid, right? Wrong.  
Being Dell's sister sometimes has its perks. I would ask him how to do something on the computer and he would teach me without hesitation, no matter what it was. Once he had even taught me how to hack into a website and screw around with things and not get caught. I hadn't even asked to learn how to do that, he just decided to show me because he was bored and had nothing better to do. I figured that one day it might come in handy.

But the thing that _really_ came in handy right now was how he had taught me to hack into the security systems of buildings and make things go haywire. He taught me how to shut electricity off, how to damage the main data bases of the computers, and more importantly, how to shut off security cameras.

He never thought that I would actually be able to use that to my advantage one day. But hey, what else can say except for it's his own fault for teaching me dangerous things that I didn't need to know?

I thanked Dell in my head as I made my way down the hill, running as fast as I possibly could so that I would make it out in time before the security cameras turned back on.

I ran through the grassy fields where the Vocaloids were never allowed to even get near, and I smiled as I saw the metal fence with the barbed wire laced across the top.

I stopped and examined it suspiciously. There was no way that the only thing tricky about this fence would be a bit of barbed wire. Master was smarter than that. If a Vocaloid tried to escape, what would be their main weak point?

Right now I had to stop thinking like a human and start thinking like an actual Vocaloid. Don't get me wrong, Vocaloids had everything that humans did, right down to the blood and the organs, but the only difference was that they were built, not birthed.

That's when it hit me. _Built._ Almost like a machine, but different in every way. Confusing to think about, but it made sense in a way.

I grabbed a sock out of my bag and tossed it at the fence, hearing the loud hissing noise that emitted from it as the two items made contact.

'_An electric fence.' _I thought and smirked lightly as I looked at the charred sock on the ground. '_And a powerful one at that. Enough to stun a Vocaloid and to kill a human. Just my friken luck.'_

I thought about my options for a moment, not wanting to waste any time before the security cameras kicked back on and I was caught by my worst nightmare.

I placed my hand under my chin and stared at the fence in concentration. Where there was electricity, there was something that controlled it. Which meant there should be an electricity box nearby that controlled the fence just in case they had to shut it off for emergencies.

I squinted in the dark as I peered around for the item I was searching for. I finally set my eyes upon a large box labeled "DANGER. HIGH VOLTAGE." and smirked, walking over to it and opening it without the slightest bit of hesitation. There was a lever inside the box and I chuckled to myself as I grabbed it, pushing it downwards and causing it to spark a bit.

I picked my charred sock off the ground and tossed it once more at the fence, seeing if my plan had worked, and sure enough, it had.

I placed my sock back in my bag, not wanting to leave any more evidence than I already had, and climbed the fence, stopping once I was face-to-face with a corkscrew of sharp barbed wire.

I poked it lightly but quickly brought my finger back in surprise of how sharp it actually was. I glared at it disapprovingly and snarled. There was absolutely no way that I would make it this far to be beaten by some sharp thorns of metal.

I jumped off of the fence, landing on my feet and staring up at the top of the high fence in defeat. My only two options of making my escape was to either go over or under, and seeing how the 'over' plan failed I began digging a hole big enough for me to squeeze through.

I dug quickly, tossing dirt in the air and off to the sides so that it wouldn't get in my way. Once I had dug a hole big enough for me to squeeze through, but small enough for anyone else who tried to follow me to get stuck, I tossed my bag over the fence and slinked myself through to freedom, tearing as I took my first steps on the outside ground.

I picked my bag up as I stared in awe at the world around me. It was the same exact world that I was used to staring at when I was alone, but there was one _major _difference.  
The world that I was used to staring at had a fence blocking me from freedom, chaining me down to this nightmare that will forever be my reality. But _this _world…this world_ did not_. This world had freedom, and peace, and no fence with barbed wire blocking me from what I desired most. This world was _home_.

I took shaky steps as I made my way down the rest of the hill, feeling like an infant that was just learning how to walk. This world was new to me. It looked the same, it smelled the same, it held the same air, and it held the same nature, but it _felt_ different.

This world didn't have the horrible memories of being beaten for no reason. This world didn't have the tears that I would cry myself to sleep with. This world didn't have the pain of being abandoned due to the fact that I was different.  
This world had _peace _and _happiness_. The two things that I was always trying to get my hands on back at the Vocaloid house but could never fully grasp due to the devil himself beating it out of me.

After I had made it down the large hills that lead to the city, I finally set foot on asphalt and stared down at it, awestruck of how different it seemed to feel than back at home.

I walked for miles, taking in the scenery of nothing but abandoned roads and train tracks, until I saw it. The place where I had wanted to go for so long. The place that would finally mark my temporary freedom and help me remember the times that I used to have.

I stared in awe as I entered it, looking up at all of the colorful lights and vibrant colors swirling around above my head, tempting me to just stare and not move a single muscle. I dropped to my knees and let tears stream down my face, pooling at my chin and dropping onto my black sweatshirt.

This was freedom. This was the city. This was _home._

I stayed there for a while on my knees happily crying to myself as I took in all there was to look at, until I noticed a few people giving me strange glances as they walked by. I quickly picked myself up and wiped my tears, beginning to walk down the lively streets full of all different kinds of people and shops.

I gripped my hands on the straps of my backpack tightly so that I wouldn't start crying again, and I quickened my pace as I realized what time it was after glancing at one of the clocks in a store.

_4:30am_. The sun would be rising soon and the lights to the city would be turned off, much to my sadness, but I figured that the city would still be amazing during the daytime.

I rubbed my eye as a sudden tiredness crept up on me, and I yawned, figuring I needed to find a place to sleep for the time that I would be here.

I looked around the streets and noted to myself that this _definitely_ was not a good place to fall asleep. For all I know, I could get mugged by some crazy person, and then what? I would be out of money and in a strange place that I wasn't familiar with, and there was _no way_ that I would _ever_ resort to begging.

I wondered around for a good thirty minutes, noticed the sun starting to peek its way through the darkness and starting to light the Earth with its beautiful rays of warmth. I found a nearby park that was mostly empty except for an occasional tourist walking by, and I settled on a park bench, closing my eyes and going over what had just happened silently in my head.

I had given myself a week's preparation and had made a plan over in my head, going through it over and over and thinking of how to get out of the worst possibilities if my plan somehow failed. After packing a bag, I left the house and made my way to freedom, tasting the fresh air for the first time that I could actually remember, and I had cried once I found my destination, being the happiest I_ could_ ever and _would_ ever be in my life.

I thought about what would be going on in the house right now. Everyone was still asleep, for it was still the crack of dawn, but they would be waking up in a few hours. The last ones to wake up were normally the twins, always whining about how they needed their "beauty sleep" when people would tell them to wake up at normal times like everyone else in the house.

Gakupo and Dell both had work today, Haku would probably be drinking again, and if Kaito wasn't doing anything important then he would come and visit me in my room. But I wouldn't be there.

I frowned as I imagined him frantically searching the house for me, and then going back to my room only to find a note stating that I had run away and would be back in a week.

How would he take the news? Would he be shocked but shrug it off, knowing that I would come back and calmly explain the situation to my family? Or would he freak out and not know what to do, running to Gakupo or Dell for the next possible answer?

I liked to think that he would go with the first option, but knowing Kaito he wouldn't be particularly _calm _during this turn of events. I sighed to myself and pulled my beanie over my eyes, blocking out any light I could before falling into the dark abyss of dreamland.

I didn't know what was going to happen in the week that I was gone, and frankly I didn't care. If I got my memories back, then all of this would be worth it and I wouldn't have a care in the world.

That night (technically morning) I didn't have nightmares of Master hitting me, or Miku screaming at me, or everyone at the house telling me that I should die and that I wasn't welcome there.

Instead, I dreamt about wondering through the city, passing by shops and saying hello to familiar faces and sitting with a group of people that I called my friends. I dreamt about happiness and what it felt like to be loved, to be needed.

For once I didn't stir in my sleep due to the painful memories haunting my mind, because for once I actually had the best sleep of my life, which was pretty ironic seeing as how I had fallen asleep on a park bench.

But strangely, that park bench was the best bed that I had ever laid it.

* * *

**Wow…I will not lie…this chapter sucked ASS.**

***sigh* I am now depressed again due to my crappy writing.**

**So, I humbly apologize for the complete…shittyness…of this chapter, but I hope you guys liked it a little…maybe…-ish.**

**Anyway~ the next chapter will be when someone finds the note in my room and figures out that I'm gone. Who knows, maybe the next chapter will be better…maybe not…**

**Don't forget to follow, favorite, and review, ok?**

**See you all next time with hopefully a better chapter than this…whatever it is…**

***sits in emo corner and eats Honey Nut Cheerios.***

**-Maiya Tsuki Takahashi**


	12. Chapter 12

**Yahoo fellow fanfictioners and Happy New Year!**

**I hope you all had a fun time celebrating!**

**Sorry for my absence. (Not like anyone is really looking forward to reading this story anyway.) I've been under the horrible spell of writers block! BUM BUM BUM! *lightning flash***

**So yeah, I've also been very busy, which always sucks.**

**Anyway, thank you for the reviews! Comments on the story are always greatly appreciated. ^-^**

**Well, I guess there's not really much to say except for sit back, relax, and enjoy!**

* * *

Kaito Shion sighed as he walked through the dull hallways of the Vocaloid household and placed his hands behind his head. Today was a lazy day at the Vocaloid house and he had nothing to do! Meiko was still asleep with a hangover, his brothers were scattered around the house doing whatever brothers do, and he didn't really feel like talking to Miku, seeing as how she had been in a bad mood for the past couple of days. No one knew why she was in a bad mood, but everyone figured that it was just better not to question it.

The blue haired man smiled as he appeared in front of a black door, and he knocked three times and listened for a reply from the girl inside. When he heard no reply he knocked again, and again there was a confusing silence.

"Mai-chan, are you even awake?" Kaito asked through the door.

When he still heard no reply he grew curious and opened the door, stepping inside to the cold room that he was so familiar with.

Kaito looked around in confusion. Maiya wasn't here like she always was! But that didn't make sense; she didn't really have anywhere else to go. Maybe she was hanging out with Ted again? Now that Kaito thought about it, those two had been hanging out a lot more often than they used to.

A grin appeared on Kaito's face as he thought about the two spending time with each other, and a small chuckle escaped his throat.

"Little Mai-chan is growing up." he snickered as he turned to leave, but then noticed the curtains to the window were moving.

He sighed and walked over to the window, wondering why Maiya had kept it open on such a cold day.

"Honestly, this thing needs to be fixed." he grunted as he tried desperately to close it. Once he finally shut it he ran a hand across his head and smiled.

He began to walk out of the room, when yet another thing caught his eye. This time it wasn't something moving though, it was just a lonely sheet of paper that was lying on Maiya's computer desk.

He raised an eyebrow as he picked it up, knowing oh to well that the red headed girl hated it when papers where anywhere but an organized place. He began to read it slowly, but then quickened his pace as his heart sank to his stomach and fear set upon him.

What Kaito had picked up was a note that the girl had left. A note that read:

_Dear reader,_

_Have you noticed that I am not there? Don't worry about it, though. I promise I'm alright._

_I've taken a much needed trip down to the city. Please don't freak out, I won't be gone forever. I promise that I'll be back in a week. Don't try calling me; I left my phone at home. That may be a stupid move, but I know that Dell can track my phone and I'd rather you guys not try and come get me. I have enough money to last me a week and I packed a bag and everything, so don't worry, I'll be fine._

_Trust me, I'll be back soon and we'll just pretend that this little scenario never happened, ok?_

_Before I go, I need to ask you to do three things for me._

_1.) Please close my window. I don't want to return to the house with spiders in my room._

_2.) Don't tell anyone in the house of my whereabouts. The only people who I want to know that I'm gone are Dell, Haku, Gakupo, and Kaito._

_3.) I can't stress this enough. DON'T TELL MASTER._

_Just cover for me until I get back, ok?_

_See you in a week!_

_-Maiya_

Kaito's hand shook as he read the not over, and over, and over. Each time he read it, it was still just as shocking as the first time!

What would he do? What _could_ he do? What if he couldn't cover up that Maiya was gone and Master found out? What would happen to the red head when that happened? Certainly not something good, that's for sure!

Kaito stumbled out of the room on shaking legs and ran out the front door, jumping into his car and speeding down the empty street that lead to a local bar.

-/-

Kaito ran into the bar, waving the note in the air frantically as he shouted, "Gakupo! Gakupo, come quick!"

The purple haired man looked up from the drink he was preparing and raised an eyebrow. "Why are you here?"

Kaito ran to his friend in a flurry and shoved the note in his face. "It's about Maiya! You have to read this!"

Gakupo quickly snatched the paper from Kaito and huffed as he began to read it, then his eyes slowly widened as his mouth fell open in disbelief.

"Kaito, if you're just messing with me, then it isn't funny!"

Kaito stared at Gakupo sternly. "I'm not lying about this. She's gone. She's just…gone! I found this in her room and the window was open and everything! She's gone!"

Gakupo quickly untied the apron from around his waist and threw it off to the side.

"Ace!" he shouted to the other bartender, "I'm going home. There's something I need to take care of!"

Before the other bartender had a chance to protest, the two men were already out the door and were jumping into the car. Kaito started up the engine again and quickly drove out of the parking lot, whirling past the scenery around them in an attempt to race back home.

Gakupo loosely held the note in his hand as he reread it, just to make sure this whole event wasn't a dream. He ran a shaking hand through his bangs and gulped. This seriously wasn't good.

"Did she even hint about this at all?" Kaito broke the harsh silence between the two men.

Gakupo pinched the bridge of his nose in anger. "She did, but I didn't think anything of it at all." He looked down and clutched his knee tightly. "God, I'm such an idiot!"

"Do you think she'll keep her promise of returning in a week?" Kaito asked timidly, his voice was shaking. "What if she remembers her past and she doesn't want to come back to the house? What if she wants to return to her old life and leave us forever?"

Gakupo leaned his head on the window. He was developing a migraine, and fast. "I know she'll come back. She won't find her memories in the city."

Kaito raised an eyebrow. "How do you know?"

Gakupo raised his hands in the air and waved them dramatically. "Well it's not like she grew up in Japan in the first place!"

"How do you know that?"

Gakupo's eyes widened slightly at his mistake and he caught himself. He swallowed hard and tried to keep his voice from wavering. "O-Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to s-say that. W-What I meant to say was that she _might not have_ grown up in Japan. I-It's not like I know."

Kaito slammed on the breaks of the car and skidded to a stop, hearing the tires screech in pain at the sudden force. The two men were thrown forward before they slammed back in their seats, and Gakupo glared at Kaito as he held his chest where the seatbelt had choked him.

"What the-"

"How do you know Maiya didn't grow up in Japan?"

"I-I told you, I didn't mean to say that."

"Bullshit!" Kaito snapped, gripping the steering wheel tightly until his knuckles where white. "You know, don't you! You know about her past!"

"Kaito, this is getting us nowhere! Drive to the friken house!"

"Not until you tell me what you know!" Kaito yelled. "You know about her past, yet you didn't tell her!"

Gakupo sighed angrily and he rubbed the bridge of his nose. He frowned deeply and closed his eyes, trying to get rid of his splitting headache. He opened his eyes again to look at Kaito. The blue haired man was glaring at him intently and waiting for an answer. Gakupo sighed again and averted his gaze out the window.

"Master…told me not to tell her…" he started slowly, carefully. "He told me…he told me everything, because I'm one of her relatives."

Kaito grit his teeth in anger. "So, Dell and Haku know too?"

Gakupo nodded slowly and then hung his head in shame. "Yes…" he whispered, his voice was dripping with guilt.

There were many times where Gakupo had wanted to tell Maiya about her past. It bugged him to see her not know anything about herself, other than that she was the only human Vocaloid and that everyone seemed to hate her. But it wasn't just him that wanted to tell her, most of the time Dell and Haku wanted to tell her too! But the three had promised Master to never tell the girl, unless he instructed them to do so, and that was a promise that they had to keep.

Gakupo watched as Kaito turned his head away in anger.

"If you had just told her about her past, then none of this would have happened! She'd still be here!"

Gakupo glared at the back of Kaito's head. He already felt guilty, he didn't need this idiot rubbing it in. "I told you, she _will_ come back! And I can't tell her! I promised Master!"

Kaito slowly turned his head back towards Gakupo, but his eyes were focused on the floor of the car. "Tell me…" he mumbled sternly.

Gakupo raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Kaito's eyes snapped up angrily to meet Gakupo's. "Tell me her past. Now."

Gakupo tugged on the two long strands of his bangs nervously. "I can't…"

"Tell me now or I'll drive you back to the bar."

"I'll just walk home!"

"I'll run you over!"

"Kaito!"

Kaito sighed and put a hand to his head. He glared at Gakupo and gripped the steering wheel with his other hand. "Tell me! I won't let her know I know! I just…" he looked down sadly and sighed, "I want to know her past…I want to know where she came from so it's not a mystery anymore…I want to know why everyone hates her…"

Gakupo looked at his feet and rubbed the back of his neck.

Should he really tell him? Should he really trust him when he said he wouldn't tell Maiya? Kaito was normally a trustworthy person, but then again, Kaito and Gakupo didn't always get along, and he could easily use this as blackmail against Gakupo.

Gakupo sighed again as he found himself caught between a rock and a hard place. He looked up at Kaito sadly and rubbed his knees. He might as well tell him.

"She wasn't born in Japan…" he started, and Kaito continued to stare at the floor, listening intently.

Gakupo ran a hand across his face. "God I am going to be in so much trouble…"

-/-

"_...-id….h-y…wa- up…kid….hey kid, wake up!"_

I groaned sleepily and rolled over onto my side, not wanting to wake up and face the day ahead. I hugged my knees to my chest as I figured it was just Kaito trying to wake me up because he was bored, and I reached for my blankets so that I could pull them over my head…when I realized I didn't have blankets. My eyes widened from under my hat as I remembered where I was, and I quickly sat up and took my hat off, leaving my hair messy and all over the place. A man that looked to be in about his mid-thirties was staring at me suspiciously, and he backed up a few steps, not knowing what I was going to do.

I quickly grabbed my backpack and stood up, bowing respectfully to the man in front of me.

"I-I'm so sorry!" I stuttered, combing my hair nervously in between my fingers. "I-I u-uh…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, kid, slow down!" he said and patted me on the shoulder. "I just saw you sleeping on a park bench and thought it was odd. I wanted to make sure you were alright, that's all."

I raised an eyebrow suspiciously and shoved my hands into my pockets, lightly holding my knife in my hand in case I needed it.

"How is it odd, sir?" I asked. Wasn't it normal to see people sleeping on park benches? Weren't there homeless people in the city that did that?

"Well, I've seen a few homeless people here and there, but never a teenager, such as you."

He sat down and patted the spot next to him. I hesitantly sat down as told, but inched away from him so that I wouldn't be so close. You can't really trust a stranger you just met, right?

"So tell me, did you run away from home? Did your parents kick you out?"

I looked down at the ground and rubbed my hands together, not bothering to keep them in my pockets anymore.

"I uh…kinda ran away from home…but I'll return in a week." I whispered quietly, as if Master could somehow hear me if I spoke loudly with confidence.

The man raised an eyebrow and rested his head on his hand. "You'll be back in a week, huh?" he asked suspiciously. "Normally kids who run away don't plan on returning. Do you just want to give your parents a good scare?"

"No sir, I don't have parents." I looked down sadly and sighed. "That's one of the reasons I ran away. I'm trying to find them."

"And you think you'll find them in a week?"

I nodded slowly and rubbed the back of my neck. "But if I don't, I'm hoping to at least find something else. Maybe the house I grew up in, or maybe my friends, or if I had a different name or not."

"What's your name right now?"

I sighed and rested my arms on my knees, slouching and hanging my head down sadly. "It's Maiya Takahashi, but I don't know if my new family changed it or not. I can't remember."

The man's eyes widened and he stood up quickly, clasping his hands together. "I thought you looked familiar!" he chirped and I stared at him, amazed. Did someone really know who I was?

He took my hand and shook it excitedly. "I thought I would never get a chance to meet a Vocaloid! This is amazing!"

I stared at him as he continued to shake my hand, and I cocked a brow. "You know who I am, sir?"

He nodded and his smile grew wider. "Of course! You're Maiya Tsuki Takahashi, the famous first human Vocaloid! My daughter has a Nendoroid of you!"

My eyes widened and my breath was caught in my throat. "I-I have a Nendoroid? I thought they only made those for the popular Vocaloids, like Luka or Gakupo." **(A/N: Yes, for all of you who don't know already, they came out with a Gakupo Nendoroid! My friend bought it for me for X-mas!)**

The man let go of my hand and knelt down in front of me so that we could be speaking eye to eye, although why he just didn't sit down next to me again I had no idea.

"Don't you check the rankings, Takahashi-san? You _are_ popular!"

I stared at the man in front of me in disbelief. Was what he was saying true? Was I actually popular like he said I was? And if so, then how popular? Was I in the rankings like Rin and Len, or was I somewhere in the top twenty page? But hell, even if I was number thirty I think I would be happy!

"I-I'm popular?" I mumbled under my breath, still in shock. "P-People know…who I am?"

The man gave an excited laugh and he clapped me on the shoulders. "Of course! My daughter listens to you all the time!"

Sparkling tears perked in the side of my eyes, and I stood up, the man copying my movements, and I stared at the ground in disbelief. This was one of my dreams coming true! People knew who I was! I wasn't just a failed Vocaloid like I was told! I actually had a fan-base, and I had merchandise!

A wide smile slowly crept upon my face as I stared up at the man, and I threw my arms into the air and chanted, "I can't believe it! I can't believe it! I've never been this happy before!"

The man watched me twirl around excitedly and he gave a short laugh and gave me a high five. He wasn't exactly sure why I was so happy, but it didn't matter! Just seeing a Vocaloid in real life was a dream come true to him, and he was glad that he had somehow made her happy!

I jumped up and down and finally got all of my happiness out, and grabbed the man's hand and shook it excitedly, like he had done just moments before.

"Thank you! Thank you so much-" I stopped and smiled embarrassedly as a faint blush crept upon my cheeks. "O-Oh I'm sorry, I forgot to ask for your name."

He clasped my hand in both of his and smiled. "My name is Jun Maebara. Please call me by my first name! It's such an honor to meet you, Takahashi-san!"

I smiled back at him and wiped my tears with my free hand. "Please call me by my first name as well, Jun-san. It is also an honor to meet you."

The man laughed, but then made a short 'oh' sound and let go of my hand, beginning to fish in his pocket for something. He pulled out his wallet and flipped to a picture of his daughter, then handed it to me with an embarrassed smile.

"C-Could you maybe sign this for my daughter? Having your signature on her photo will make her so happy, and she'll probably love me forever."

I frowned and shoved my hands into my pockets. I had forgotten to bring a marker with me, or even a pencil for the matter. It's not like I was planning on signing things.

"I'm sorry Jun-san, but I don't have a marker with me."

He frowned and put the picture back into his wallet. "Oh, that's alright."

I sighed and bowed sadly. "I'm really sorry."

My stomach growled and I clutched it embarrassedly, rubbing the back of my neck as another faint blush crept up on my cheeks. I laughed nervously and apologized, remembering that I hadn't eaten anything since yesterday morning.

"I can tell you're hungry!" Jun laughed.

I chuckled quietly and continued to rub the back of my neck. "Y-yeah…do you perhaps know anywhere that's cheap to eat lunch at?"

Jun put a finger to his chin as he thought, and then a bright idea hit him in the head like a rock.

"Say, do you have anywhere you need to go? Like a concert or something?"

I shook my head. "No. I have nothing to do, except wander around."

Jun held my shoulders and smiled wide, his eyes sparkling with anticipation. "Do you want to come over for lunch? You can meet my daughter! It's her dream to meet you in real life!"

I pondered the thought for a moment, seeing if it was actually a good idea to trust this man or not. Sure, he seemed nice and all, but it still didn't stop me from having suspicions. But then again, if I did go with him I could have a free meal and I would get to meet another fan and possibly see the Nendoroid that he was talking about. I placed my finger under my chin as I thought. Go with a stranger and have a free meal, or play it safe and go to a restaurant?

I looked up at him as I made my decision, and his eyes shone with hope that I would say yes.

I nodded my head and smiled, figuring that if he tried anything and he was lying to me I could just kick his ass. I did have a knife, after all.

"It would be an honor for me to join you for lunch, Jun-san. Thank you very much, you're so kind."

The man smiled wide and clapped his hands together. "Great! Thank you so much, Takah- er, I mean, Maiya! You won't be disappointed!"

I smiled and slung my bag over my shoulder and began to walk with my new friend, happy that I had met a fan and that he was overjoyed to meet me as well.

My smile grew even wider as I thought about meeting his daughter, and I ran a hand through my hair, completely overjoyed with the fact that my dream was slowly coming true.

Looks like failures have a time to shine, too.

* * *

**So, I tried to end this chapter on a happy note, and I also decided to leave a cliffhanger with the Gakupo and Kaito scene! You didn't honestly think I would give away Maiya's memories that easily, did you?**

**Anyway, I would have posted this chapter sooner, but my wifi crashed and I couldn't go online for a long time! It really sucked!**

**I really hope you all liked this chapter, and again, I'm sorry I took so long to update!**

**Don't forget to follow, favorite, and review!**

**Do you really think Maiya can trust this "Jun" guy?**

**Until next time!**

**-Maiya Tsuki Takahashi**


End file.
